


离婚试验期ABO

by orphan_account



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 原创ABO短篇长佩ID：顾照寒【AO3与长佩同步更新，非车章节可直接在长佩上阅读】【短打无脑小甜饼】*狗血+逻辑死+古早套路*十年老夫老妻伪离婚·真秀恩爱的故事*铁打的爱情&流水的日常*Alpha霸总忠犬（傻狗）攻X 伪Beta真Omega高冷暴躁教师受*攻身残志坚（？）宠（索♂）妻（取♂）无度*受就是枚可甜可甜的草莓味冰皮月饼*含生子傅璟X沈鼎京都的太子爷们都知道傅璟傅大总裁是个实打实的宠妻狂魔。傅总和他家总裁夫人沈鼎先生结婚十年来每天都过得堪比鸳鸯缠颈，如胶似漆。路人挠头问：那他要是和他老婆闹离婚咋办？太子爷们齐齐身子后仰，一致摆手：不可能不可能，除非他哪天出车祸撞瘸了腿。结果……一语成谶。傅璟真还撞瘸了腿。
Kudos: 38





	1. 001. 离婚协议书

001.

日上三竿。

沈鼎微抬起手遮住了从云隙下渗出来的耀目天光，滚烫的温度像是要把他皮给烧焦。

夏日的蝉鸣聒噪，村落坐落在山林，一到白天，那声音可谓群山环响，传得很远。听久了倒也适应下来，歇了还觉得不对劲。

“沈老师，你细皮嫩肉的，也不戴个帽子——要我把帽子给你不？”过路的一位老Beta戴着个草帽，扛着把锄头，老远就冲他吆喝。草鞋踩得石板路支棱响。

沈鼎冷峻白皙的脸上扬起一丝清浅的淡笑，微微启唇道：“谢谢您，不碍事。”他声音好听极了，有些冷清慵懒，老伯望了望脚下沟渠里淌过的泠泠溪水，只觉得两者很像。

方圆几里，现在要说长得最好看的Beta，非这个一年前来的沈鼎莫属。

沈鼎是首府京都的一所高中派来的支教，人虽然不爱笑，但很耐心，能吃苦，讲课也讲得好，家家户户都愿意把孩子往沈鼎那里送。以前一些村民觉得让孩子读书纯属是浪费时间，结果沈鼎找上门挨家挨户地谈了半个多小时，次日那些孩子就被大人们夺了锄头，亲自送来了教室。

竹林小路清新苍翠，沈鼎一向喜欢从那儿走去学校，可惜昨夜下了场雨，沈鼎低头看了看自己干净的皮鞋，决定还是不弄得满腿泥泞比较好，于是顶着大太阳走的石板路。一路上就碰到了不少孩子的家长笑着跟他打招呼。

村里百分之九十以上都是Beta，邻里之间淳朴和睦，乡里乡亲来往都很热情，蔬果肉类全是村民自己产的。沈鼎想起当初下乡头一天，傅璟电话里那一句颇带孩子气的话语，便有些忍俊不禁。

——你可别被村里面的那些Alpha给勾引了去，听到没！哼！

村里哪儿都好，就是有一点不行——通讯信号时好时坏。沈鼎那时原本还打算说些什么呢，手机里突然就听不见傅璟的声音了，断断续续的一阵杂音过后，就彻底消声。沈鼎再成功打回去时，已经是通话之后的第三天，那头傅璟低沉的嗓音听上去蔫巴巴的：老婆，我还以为你生我气了呢，这几天觉都没睡好。

活像一只被冷落了的大型犬。

沈鼎难得地开怀笑起来，途经的人好些都站定看呆了。

有心细的村民跑来打趣他：沈老师在和你爱人打电话呐？头一回看你笑这么开心。沈鼎当时难得点了点头。

后来沈鼎发现手机打电话信号格外差劲，接电话时倒还好些，跟傅璟说后，那人就常常打电话来“骚扰”他，夜深人静时偶尔还不害臊地让自己喘给他听。缩在被窝里，沈鼎抬头就能看到屋顶上方玻璃外的夜空，听着傅璟那头传来的低哑笑声和有些露骨的情话，觉得心头涌起了前所未有的满足和思念。

那时他就在想，以后要让傅璟来这里看看，两人老来就在这儿搭间小屋安享晚年，扛着锄头种种田什么的，也挺自在逍遥的。

-

沈鼎刚走进教室，就有好些孩子朝他扑过来。

“沈老师香香的！好闻！”

他蹲下膝盖亲了亲孩子们的额头：“好了，乖乖回到座位上，我们上课吧。”

沈鼎的模样、打扮、气质，一看就和这民风淳朴的乡下格格不入，虽然穿的款式都很普通，但摸得出来那是一等一的精良布料和材质。他浑身透着抹书卷气，指甲缝从早到晚都是干干净净、清清爽爽的，戴上银丝眼镜时显得斯文儒雅，也挺不好让人接近。

看他讲课，是一种享受。傅璟曾经在媒体前直言不讳地用了“看”字，光明正大地炫耀了他老婆出众惹人的美貌。

于是，沈鼎没来支教前，几乎每天都有人专程跑来学校听……不，看他讲课。那时候沈鼎已经在读博，帮学院里的老教授当助教。由于涉及的都是深奥晦涩的专业知识，课堂真不能算有趣，可过道处上上下下都挤满了人，好不热闹。

沈鼎是个喜欢自由安排时间的人，按理说读到博士这个位置，已经算是在专业领域里有些资历了，找相关的工作可谓轻松自如，可谁能想到，沈鼎二话不说去了一所高中当了个语文老师，半年后就来了乡下支教。  
随他心意就好，老婆想做什么我都支持。傅璟被采访时这么说。而后他还不忘调侃地补充一句，只要不违法乱纪。

沈鼎看过电视后忍不住笑他傻。

堂堂傅氏集团总裁胡噜着脑袋对他老婆撒娇要亲亲，不到一分钟就忍不住兽性大发了。

-

沈鼎预计待在村子里的时间不长，顶多一年半。考虑到傅璟人在京都，他不能长久待在这儿。虽然舍不得，也顾虑孩子们的今后，但总该是要离开的。不过好在上头又要派一批有为的青年教师下乡。

和傅璟认识了十多年，结婚也已经十年，沈鼎和他没怎么吵过架。吵得最凶的几次还全是关于傅璟无缘无故瞎吃醋和房事不知节制的问题。

他以为他和傅璟会一直这么走下去。

可是——

有些事情来得就是这么猝不及防。

-

课上完的时候，已经是黄昏了。

沈鼎收好东西出了校门，身后一片“老师再见”礼貌的清脆叫喊。孩子们笑脸跟太阳花似的，他也情不自禁跟着笑起来。

回到住所的途中，骑车的邮递员小李叫住他：“沈老师。”

他停住脚步，很熟络地问道：“有我的包裹？”傅璟之前老是喜欢从京都那里寄东西过来，都是些杂七杂八的大物件，送来也用不怎么上，邮费贵不说，让干这差事的人赶山路还辛苦。后来沈鼎跟傅璟说了后，傅璟真还消停了不少。

“不，这次不是包裹。是给你的信。”小李老实巴交的一张脸露出憨笑，笨拙地用手背擦了擦汗。

沈鼎看他热得汗流浃背，就去不远处的小卖部买了瓶水给他，小李感激地接过，给了他信就蹬着自行车走了。

印象中，傅璟从来不会写信给他，从沈鼎和其认识起，傅璟就只会用花钱送东西这一招。因他是养子，沈家的人和他关系不太好，大哥沈铂作为沈家嫡长子兼沈氏董事，又常年出差国外，根本没空拿笔写这种东西。一听到是信，沈鼎就心生疑惑，很想当场拆开来看是谁写的。

可是他忍下了好奇心，加快步伐只等回家拆信，一走到院门口，还没踏进屋就动手了。

沈鼎拆开前还以为是谁的亲笔文迹，可刚撕下一个小缺口，里面纸张上的几个黑色印刷字就让他险些眼前一黑——

《离婚协议书》。

沈鼎只觉得整个人都快站不稳了。

他的血液霎时逆流而上，直往脑袋尖上冲顶。

“……怎么可能。”沈鼎喃喃道，明明……两个月前，傅璟还往这儿寄了东西。

可是……两个月了。

足足两个月，傅璟一个电话都没往自己这儿打。

沈鼎眼皮突突地跳，直接将目光投到最末尾的落款，再熟悉不过的属于傅璟的亲笔签名让他眼眶刺痛，唇色尽失。

背后有邻家院子的孩子背着书包亲切地喊他，喊了半天也没听到他应，跑过去揪住他的衣角，发现他脸色惨白。

“诶！沈老师，您没事儿吧？！”

沈鼎回神，冲他扬了扬头：“我没事，快回家吧。”

他当着那孩子的面三下五除二就把离婚协议撕得一干二净，上面密密麻麻的财产分割条款他看也没看。

“老师，您在撕卷子吗？”

沈鼎眼睛一眨也不眨，语气平静得可怕：“不，废纸而已。”


	2. 002. 腿真瘸了，婚真要离了

002.

两天前。  
C国首府。京都。由傅氏旗下控股的私人医院高级病房内。  
冷空调呼呼作响，吹起摆在墙根的绿植。  
床上的Alpha此刻面容阴鸷，神色满是尘霾。他还穿着蓝白条纹的病号服，鸦黑的碎发微微凌乱，发根做了银色的挑染，面容俊挺有如刀凿，深邃狭长的墨色眼瞳眯起，看上去气场很强，破坏力十足。唯一滑稽的是，他除了紧实的胸腹前裹着纱布，右腿下半截还打了臃肿的石膏，几乎动弹不得。  
可是这丝毫不影响傅璟此刻骤降的低气压。  
只要稍稍释放出信息素，面前的两三个Beta医护人员就被震慑得有些腿软了。  
“所以……老子残废了？”床上的人甫一开口，让人觉得室内温度更冷了。  
一旁的Beta助理郝酉扶了扶眼镜，神色不变，很明显训练有素。  
“……根、根据CT显示，傅先生您的右腿……瘫痪可能性高达……90%。Dr.Joe说，哪怕您今后想要恢复基本的走路，都……都很困难。”其中一个男护士磕磕巴巴说着，递片的手在隐隐颤抖。  
傅璟沉着脸没接，冲郝酉抬了抬下巴：“嗯？”  
郝酉上前接过片子，礼貌示意人离开。  
医护人员一走，郝酉刚关上门，就听傅璟问他：“我腿瘸了，你信吗？”  
郝酉习惯性地皱起眉头，像是在思考，并没有接话。  
傅璟忽的笑起来：“我信。”  
郝酉看他一眼。  
“霍镇东他妈的想搞我，也不是一天两天的事了。那辆布加迪威龙早不爆胎晚不爆胎，偏偏那个时候爆，还被一辆货车撞翻，说是巧合，放个屁都不相信。”傅璟说的时候，脸色有些狰狞。他自己倒是把车祸情形说得云淡风轻，听的人可是胆战心惊。  
饶是郝酉，也忍不住咂舌。  
“您打算怎么做？”  
傅璟静了几秒：“霍镇东这人强迫症严重，不把屁股擦干净他不放心，自己身上清清白白得人畜无害，底下的人一个二个却跟个饭桶一样会捅娄子得很。要查就从赌场查起，最近不是刚开了个地方么。”他意有所指，却不点明，跟随他征伐多年的郝酉一点就通。  
“那您好好休息，我今天之内就分派下去。”  
郝酉欠身，刚一抬脚，傅璟就叫住他：“等等。”  
“傅总？”  
傅璟这时候扬起了左手，那里的无名指上有一枚因上了年头而泛旧磨破的戒指。  
“你参加我和沈鼎的婚礼有多久了？”  
郝酉怔了怔，没明白上司怎么突然问起这个：“十年。”  
傅璟看着无名指，莫名其妙地勾唇一笑：“很好。这两天请你去找个律师，尽快给我拟出一份离婚协议来。找到了给我打电话，来我这儿拿财产明细。”  
郝酉这下愣住了。  
“傅总，您为什……”他话剩下的一半卡在了喉咙里。  
傅思川冲他冷峻地挑了挑眉，面上全然没了一丝多余的表情。  
临走前，郝酉眼疾手快地接住了从身后抛过来的手机。  
“电话号码也换掉。”  
－  
傅璟腿瘸了。  
后半辈子不出意外得时时刻刻杵着拐杖走路。  
太子爷们知道这个消息后，高尔夫球场不去了，射击不搞了，吧也不泡了，火烧火燎地纷纷赶来医院探人，却接二连三被走廊上两大排保镖拦截，硬生生吃了回闭门羹。  
“兄弟都不能进去瞧瞧？”其中一个不满地招呼了一下门口一保镖的胸膛，当即被对方钢铸似的肌肉反弹的力道给痛得龇牙咧嘴：“我靠，福晋这是上哪儿请的人。”  
叮——群聊这时候有了新消息。  
【京都扛把子（群聊人数：4）】  
201x/12/03 20:25  
福晋：都别进来。  
舞王方平回回躺赢：不是吧福晋，兄弟几个全都在外头呢。  
福晋：回去。  
王水制霸：你人还好吗？  
福晋：还好，活着。谁告诉你们我的情况的？  
远东十字军：你助理。  
福晋：？？？  
福晋：妈了个巴子的。  
王水制霸：别跟他急眼，好友也是为你好。  
舞王方平回回躺赢：郝酉，好友，整个儿一得力助手，哈哈哈哈。  
福晋：这事儿别说出去。  
王水制霸：放心，待会儿我们就把聊天记录删除，缓存也不留。  
远东十字军：现在怎么办？沈鼎人还在乡下，应该还不知道这个消息吧。  
福晋：过两天我就跟他离婚。  
———以上为历史信息———  
201x/12/03 20:30  
王水制霸：？  
远东十字军：？？？  
舞王方平回回躺赢：？？？？？？  
王水制霸：脑子……照CT了吗？  
舞王方平回回躺赢：不是吧福晋，几个菜啊给喝成这样。  
远东十字军：宠妻狂魔→车祸→拔x无情大渣男？  
福晋：我没开玩笑。我让郝酉这两天就给我安排律师。  
－  
病房外。  
方平不可思议地瞪着对话框：“这尼玛福晋喝傻了吧？离婚的话都给从嘴里蹦出来了。”  
汪隋摸索了一下下巴，沉吟着没开腔。  
袁苳接话道：“听说人在遭受了巨大灾祸或创伤之后容易性情大变，看来是真的。”  
方平说什么也不相信。要傅璟这个万年妻奴离婚，那简直比从平地上一步登天还难。他噼里啪啦搜寻着联系人，点了“福晋”二字，拧眉听到电话里甜美的机械女音说：“对不起，您所拨打的电话已停机。”  
“卧槽不是吧，号码都不声不响地换了，福晋这是来真的？！”  
汪隋垂眸看了一眼屏幕：“嗯，他说了。”  
【京都扛把子（群聊人数：4）】  
201x/12/03 20:35  
福晋：手机号码已换，新号码是1xxxxxxxxxx，千万别告诉沈鼎。切记。  
汪隋定定地看了看这行话，刚毅的面孔似笑非笑。他往屏幕上捣鼓了几下，关掉手机，冲方平和袁苳说：“我们回去吧。”  
方平诧异：“不是，来都来了，咱们真不进去啊？”  
汪隋余光流转，眼角漾出一丝笑纹：“看看这些人，我们进去得了吗？”  
袁苳若有所思地问了一句：“……水儿，你相信福晋认真的？”  
汪隋抬眸和他对视一眼，笑容模棱两可：“我有些明白阿璟为什么突然要做这个决定。”  
袁苳愣了一下，很快反应过来，温润的脸眉眼含笑：“小草莓要真收到福晋给他寄过去的离婚协议书，估计肺都要气炸。傅氏以后打戏可有得一看。”  
“不如我们先看看阿璟怎么演。”汪隋笑眯眯了起来，一副高深莫测的口吻。  
“要真演，凭小草莓的智商，谁输谁赢还不一定呢。”袁苳也笑。  
方平听着他俩你一言我一语地打哑谜，头大不已：“你俩嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？什么演不演的，福晋真要和沈鼎离婚了可咋整？！咱们哥几个可不能坐视不理啊！”  
汪隋：“这是他自己做的决定，我们插不了手。”  
袁苳：“同意。”  
方平两只眼睛瞪得大大的，活像只兔子，见他俩默契十足，委屈巴巴地撇下嘴道：“你俩夫夫连心了不起是不是，合起伙来欺负我一个单身贵族！”  
汪隋和袁苳听得一乐。  
碰巧这时，群里又来消息了。  
【京都扛把子（群聊人数：4）】  
201x/12/03 21:56  
福晋：谁要是泄露了我腿瘸的消息给沈鼎，别怪傅某翻脸不认兄弟。  
袁苳看后莞尔：“福晋这是放狠话了吧？”  
方平和汪隋难得思路有了一致，异口同声道：“是吧。”


	3. 003. 夫人找上门来了

003.

傅璟的电话一直打不通，连日来沈鼎急得嘴里都起了燎泡。更巧的是，傅璟身边那几个多年交好的太子爷们，不是在关机就是正在通话中。  
“……搞什么！”他在这宁静乡下好不容易磨平的脾气登时上来了，把手机往桌上一摔，面色铁青。头一次，他如此痛恨这时好时坏的通讯信号。  
沈鼎盯着发白的墙根愣神了好一会儿，这才意识到还有一个重要的人没联系。  
郝酉。  
他头疼地又把惨兮兮的手机给捞回来，一解锁屏幕，傅璟穿着铅灰西服的一抹站在落地窗前的剪影壁纸就落入眼帘。  
“待会儿就把你换掉！”沈鼎眉间染霜，语气愠斥。  
傅璟要和他离婚，他是无论如何都不会信的。他在乡下支教这一年，和傅璟联系还算频繁，念着双方都有事业，傅璟平日里又是大忙人，彼此都很体贴对方，没有天天煲电话粥，调情之类也懂得见好就收。沈鼎快速把过去回忆了一下，没有发现自己这一年有和傅璟起过什么争执。离婚协议书突然寄过来，不是事有猫腻就是傅璟自己心里有鬼。  
可傅璟可能吗？沈鼎自打跟他在一起后，从来没怀疑过他对自己的感情。  
莫非自己离开太久，傅璟欲.求不满，拿离婚协议跟他开玩笑？傅璟的脾性沈鼎是再清楚不过的，人前装得风流睿智一霸总，搁自己面前就整个儿一孩子。  
沈鼎越想越糊涂，越想越觉得这事儿就跟做梦似的。他摩挲着指间的男戒，只觉得心脏有些揪疼。  
郝酉的电话倒是很快就接通了。  
“……沈先生。”那头顿了顿。  
沈鼎嘴唇抖了抖：“小郝，你喊我什么？”  
“沈先生，傅总说，以后让我都这么叫你。”正站在病房里的郝酉瞄了瞄上司的眼色，只觉得后背都要被汗给浸湿了。  
郝酉人前人后喊了他十年的“夫人”，这一刻什么都变了。  
沈鼎差点拿不稳手机，好半晌才找回自己的声音：“……傅璟呢？”  
郝酉开着免提，傅璟自然把沈鼎的声音听得一清二楚。他面上的表情更迭得很快，郝酉发现他的尾指在隐隐颤抖，沉默了一阵后回答：“傅总他在出……”差字还没说完，气氛凝滞的病房里兀地响起了人欢愉的呻唤。  
郝酉微愕地朝傅璟看去，就见那人手机屏幕正放起一部成.人片。傅璟抬头，故意把音量调高了不少。  
郝酉电话里沈鼎的声音登时变了：“出差？这他妈叫出差？你老实告诉我，他究竟在干什么？离婚协议到底什么意思！”  
沈鼎生性有些寡淡，但脾气绝对算不得好，他很少飚脏话，除非真是被惹急了。  
郝酉拿着手机手足无措。傅璟单手撑着床，另一只手把手机掠了过来，用很生硬的语气说了四个字：“字面意思。”啪嗒就把电话挂了。傅璟垂眸把不知从哪儿随便找的片子按了暂停。  
“这样真的好吗？傅总。”郝酉抿唇。  
傅璟没有吭声，盯着自己瘸了的右腿，良久才说了个“嗯”字。  
－  
听到傅璟的声音时，沈鼎人都懵了。  
或许确切地说来，是他听到隐约的呻唤时，整个人瞬间木了。心脏，仿佛掷入了冰冷的湖水。  
那是什么场合什么情形下发出的声音，沈鼎再清楚不过。  
－  
支教期间不能随意回返，沈鼎的申请遭到了上面的拒绝。  
“小沈，这还有大半年呢，怎么突然想着回去了？你当初申请的时候可是白纸黑字写着一年半的，现在临时来这么一出，我这边……也不好办呐。”  
沈鼎红着眼眶，盯着垃圾箱里离婚协议的碎纸，好不容易挤出一丝声来：“……算我求您。”  
那头明显愣了一下，意识到事情的严重性：“小沈，家里出事儿了？”  
沈鼎被他问得肩膀一抖：“……嗯。”  
那头长叹了一声：“我明白了，可是，你还得等等，哪怕你再急，手续批下来还得一两天呢。”  
沈鼎捏着电话的手紧了紧，隐忍又礼貌地说了声好：“那手续批下来时，劳烦您通知我一声。”  
那头应了，很快就挂了，似乎是个大忙人。  
沈鼎黑着脸放下手机。  
这要是家里死了人，等手续批下来，赶回去尸体他妈的都给火化埋了。  
沈鼎才不管这些条条框框，他打这个电话无疑就是告知上面一声“老子要走了”，至于那白纸黑字的手续，他才不会管。这乡野边僻的，谁会吃饱了撑的特意跑来监视。  
沈鼎怒火中烧，很快就翻箱倒柜打点好了行李，至于傅璟之前送过来的那些大物件，沈鼎就当全捐给村委会。  
眼下当务之急就是要去找村长说情，让他早点离开。  
村长自然是不想放他走的，沈鼎这么个香饽饽来了后，村里的文化建设成果都高了八度。七十几岁的老头儿精神矍铄，脑筋转得也快，懂得和他打感情牌：“小沈，你真舍得离开咱们村里的娃娃们哇？”  
沈鼎知道会来这一套，太阳穴突突直跳。他这人刀子嘴豆腐心，最怕别人给他用情这一套。  
他面上为难至极，在心里措辞半天，才憋出一句：“我确实舍不得孩子们，也舍不得您和村民，可是，事出紧急，我的确需要立刻回京。”他朝村长深深地鞠了一躬，“请您让我离开。”  
村长见他言辞恳切，神色又很焦灼，也不想再让他为难。  
“小沈，路上注意安全。我们都会想你的。”  
沈鼎让村长别和孩子们说，上完课后，当晚悄悄地披着月色走了。  
－  
沈鼎连夜坐了长途汽车，又坐了两天两夜的火车，到京都时人都快脱水了。  
他步履匆匆，面上疲惫尽显，却没有先回到家，而是提着行李箱直奔坐卧CBD的傅氏。  
前台小姐一看到来人，惊得花容失色：“总……沈、沈先生。”差点犯了傅总的新规定，又喊成“总裁夫人”。  
沈鼎眼睛一凛：“傅璟呢？”  
……一看这气势……就是来揍人的啊！  
前台小姐哽了一下：“傅总他……他出差了。”  
哈，又是出差。  
沈鼎听得差点想把眼前的柜台给掀翻。  
他皮笑肉不笑：“出差？”  
“是、是啊……”  
沈鼎把皮箱一摔，径直往总裁专用电梯的方向走。  
“沈先生！”前台小姐急得赶紧追了上去，“总裁他真的不在！”  
沈鼎身高185，肩宽腿长，步伐如风，前台小姐好不容易卡进电梯门缝，脸都涨红了。  
沈鼎迅速按了“打开”键，绅士体贴地问：“还好吗？没被撞疼吧？”  
前台小姐被他问得一暖，摇了摇头，心想，夫人这么好的人，总裁怎么会突然和他离婚呢？  
她偷偷瞄了一眼沈鼎身上未来得及换下的皱巴巴的白衬衣，发现他精神很差，比一年前瘦了不少。  
半分钟不到。  
叮——电梯传来机械的提示音：“顶楼到了。”  
沈鼎一语不发地大步走去，当着一众秘书室的人踢开了总裁办公室的大门。  
嘭——！  
里面没人。  
“那个……夫……沈先生，傅总他不在。”秘书室有人小心翼翼地开口。  
沈鼎黑沉沉的眼珠扫过来：“真出差？”  
“是的。傅总他昨天去了B市谈一个合同。”  
沈鼎直勾勾地盯着他，视线惹得人头皮发麻。  
明明是个Beta，气势有时候能把Alpha唬住。  
他讥讽地扯起嘴角：“行。那我就当你说的是真话。什么时候回来？”  
“他没交待。”  
“好，那我就在家里等。”他这个“等”字故意咬得很重。  
–  
沈鼎一走，前台小姐就立马给傅璟打电话。  
傅璟一下子从病床上坐起来：“什么？他回来了？！没问什么吧？”  
“他问您去哪儿了，我说您去出差了，他没信。”前台小姐糯糯地开口，“您办公室的门……被夫……沈先生踢坏了。”  
“那不碍事！”傅璟毫不在意，“他怎么样？瘦了没？看起来精神怎么样？是平安来的吗？吃过饭了吗？”  
他嘴巴突突突跟个机关枪扫射似的，前台小姐听得霎时哑然。  
傅总，您既然这么关心夫人，到底为什么还要离婚？


	4. 004. 还当不当他是正妻

004.

傅璟是沈鼎决定回京的一周前出的车祸，最初被送到医院的时候整个人都淋着血，郝酉当时赶到现场把他从报废的座椅上拉出来的时候，就发现傅璟的右腿的下半截血肉模糊一片，更别说那只已经骨碎严重的脚了。  
他这会儿瘫在病床上倒是挺生龙活虎，身体素质好，自然恢复得快。但郝酉没告诉他他在昏迷时嘴里一直念叨着沈鼎的名字，麻药打进去的时候，傅璟差点疼得流泪，扯开嗓门喊的一声“老婆”，声音大得手术室外的人都能听见。  
他这儿正问前台小姐话呢，一听说沈鼎瘦了不少，心疼得嘴都颤了。  
“厨师呢？赶紧找个好的厨师去家里给他做啊！人瘦成那样怎么行！跟郝酉说，让他立刻去找！”傅璟嘴皮比脑筋快，全然忘了前不久说要和沈鼎离婚的人是谁，意识到后，立即就后悔了，恨不得狂扇自己的嘴。  
前台小姐被他中气十足的声音吼得差点失聪，好不容易反应过来呢，就听那头的上司粗声粗气说了句：“……算了算了。”语气特别不好，可把她整得一头雾水。  
傅璟烦躁地挠了挠头，找借口胡诌道：“刚才的话撤销，我搁这儿喝多了酒没醒。”  
“总裁，您……伤还没好还喝酒？”前台小姐倒吸一口凉气，实在是服了他，“对了，傅总，沈先生说，他在家等您回去。”  
傅璟听后差点没把手机甩出去，强装镇定地说了声“知道了”就挂了电话。  
回家？！他这副鬼样子哪能回家！  
全公司目前只有少数人知道他出了点“小事”，人正躺在医院，但绝对没人知道他傅璟从医院这么一出来，这辈子就只能撑着拐杖走路了，必要时还得坐轮椅。  
短时间他还能用什么“扭伤”“轻微骨折”来搪塞，可右脚一直不能下地，谁都会怀疑。  
而这件事，是绝对不能让沈鼎察觉和发现的。  
沈鼎那么追求自由的一个人，平生志愿就是想云游四海，傅璟腿这么一残废，他后半辈子都只能被迫围着自己转。傅璟是不希望的。沈鼎绝不该被他束缚。  
所以，趁沈鼎现在还没明白过来，赶紧离婚了事是最好的方法。为了避免情感上的留恋，傅璟觉得让沈鼎恨上自己更是万全之策。  
更何况，傅璟一想起霍镇东那个喜欢玩儿阴的狗比，觉得离婚必然是铁板钉钉的事。  
他这次车祸所幸没伤到脑子，歪脑筋甚至比以前还要多，想起前台小姐说沈鼎回了家，当即一个念头就萌生而来。  
“喂，郝酉，帮我叫几个人。”  
–  
半小时后，郝酉回电。他办事效率快，为人忠诚又踏实，跟着傅璟这么多年，很少出过差错，作为傅璟的心腹的确当之无愧。  
“都安排好了？”傅璟问。  
“是的，傅总。”郝酉说罢，在心里默默为他家上司点了根蜡。  
–  
沈鼎去傅氏吃了闭门羹后，就打车回到了和傅璟买的别墅里。  
他实在是伤心又劳累，洗漱完毕就躺在充满傅璟气味的床上发了会儿呆，没过多久便沉沉睡去。  
翌日的时候，他是被一阵突如其来的敲门声给吵醒的。  
沈鼎眼里还泛着血丝，从床上起身去玄关，拉开猫眼往外一看，心当即咯噔一跳，眉头拧起。  
他还以为是傅璟，可是站在眼前的，是个浑身散发着香气的年轻Omega男孩儿。  
沈鼎难得用睥睨的眼神来看人，视线显得居高临下。他直觉来者不善。  
沈鼎的各方面条件都远优于一般的Beta，若不是从郝助理那儿得知身为总裁夫人——很快就是前总裁夫人的沈鼎是个Beta，男孩儿会误以为这是个气场冷淡危险的Alpha。可是，他在沈鼎的身上嗅不出那种令人臣服畏惧的气息，却莫名想和他亲近。  
“你哪位？”沈鼎只花了几秒就将他从头到脚打量了个遍。男孩儿身上穿的，脖子手腕上戴的，都是牌子货。  
男孩儿被他冰冷的语气吓得脖子一缩，但一想到自己可是在拿钱办事，不得不显得硬气起来。他抬起无辜的水汪汪大眼朝沈鼎身后看了看，声音颤颤巍巍柔得跟朵弱不禁风的小白莲似的：“您好，请问，阿璟……在里面吗？”  
……阿璟。  
阿璟。  
这可把沈鼎气笑了。  
失望夹杂着滔天的怒火在短时间内烧遍他的四肢百骸，沈鼎此刻不得不怀疑自己不在京都的这一年里，傅璟都背着他做了哪些见不得人的破事。  
小三儿都他妈找上门来了！  
“我刚才是在问你，你——哪——位。”沈鼎强忍住爆发的冲动，藏在袖口的手捏紧成拳。  
“我……我……我是他最喜欢的啾啾啊！”男孩儿眨巴着眼，模样显得惹人怜爱。  
最喜欢……  
这三个字跟利箭一般扎进他的胸口，疼得嘴里发苦。  
沈鼎暗暗平复呼吸。他的笑未达眼底：“是么，啾啾，我来告诉你傅璟在哪里。”他将男孩儿毫不留情地推出门外，口吻凛冽，一字一顿道，“他、死、了。”  
男孩儿微张着唇，噎住。  
“别再来这儿，见一次，老子打一次。脑袋给你拧下来踩得稀巴烂，腿给你扯断。”沈鼎将身体斜靠在门栏，“听懂了？”  
男孩儿吓得嘤嘤嘤起来，退了几步转身拔腿就跑。  
沈鼎嘭地一声关上门，木头似的在玄关的地毯上低头站了许久，肩膀隐隐颤抖着。  
明媚炽热的晨光照过来，映出他苍白狼狈的脸色和眼角的红。  
-  
沈鼎以为来一个人就够了。却不料之后的三天里，每天都有不同的人找上门。  
——什么，傅总不在？他说好的陪我逛街的！  
——他……他不记得我了吗？我知道，他一定是不想见我，才躲在里面的……明明……他之前还喊我心肝宝贝的……呜呜……  
——傅总出差了？什么嘛，大骗子，前些天还说要陪人家去雪山滑雪的。  
沈鼎这个正妻身份，算是被登门的人彻底忽视了。  
他忍了三天，第四天有人再来敲门的时候，沈鼎一把拉开门，看也不看来人，径直狠狠给了对方一耳光。  
“都他妈把老子当什么人了？！”  
沈鼎气得嘴唇发抖，一抬眼，就对上了……沈铂惊愕的目光。沈鼎惊得缩回了手，自责和歉疚地看着他左颊上的红肿巴掌印。  
“……哥？”  
沈鼎这个异父异母的Alpha大哥沈铂是出了名的好脾气，此刻莫名其妙被劈头盖脸地扇了耳光，也只是面不改色地点了点头，还反过来体贴地问他：“小鼎，一大早怎么这么大火气？”  
沈鼎看他脸都肿起来了，无措地摆手，磕磕巴巴解释道：“哥，哥……对不起，我不是故意的，我不知道是你……”他赶紧拉他进来，“我马上给你上药。”  
沈铂嗯了一声，轻车熟路地换上了他家的客用拖鞋，抬头见沈鼎慌里慌张地跑进里屋，笑起来：“慢点跑，别摔着。”这是沈鼎从小听到大的一句话。  
药箱很快拿了过来，沈鼎边拿棉签涂抹，边连连道歉：“哥，真是对不起，我真不知道是你。”  
“没事，不过刚回国就挨了一巴掌，你嫂子肯定就要问我这是赶哪儿弄的了。”沈铂笑了笑，他揉了一下沈鼎的头，以作安慰，“离支教不是还有半年吗？傅璟接你回来的？”  
沈鼎现在一听到傅璟这个名字就浑身僵硬。他还不想让大哥掺和他和傅璟之间的事，因而扯谎说道：“想家了，就回来了。”他抿唇，又继续说，“我自己坐火车回来的，傅璟他出差了。”  
沈铂不会怀疑弟弟的话，点头道：“难怪很多人说最近都没在京都见到他。”  
……指不定正缩在哪个叫不出名字的狐狸精怀里呢。沈鼎在心里尖酸地回应道。紧接着他就被自己的情绪给吓了一大跳。他甩甩头，在沈铂面前尽量装得平常：“大哥怎么会突然来了？”  
“在你们家别墅门口看到个打扮很时尚靓丽的女性，想来家里有人，就来看看。没料到是你。”沈铂说，“我印象中没见过那位女性，本想叫住她，谁知她一见到我，扭头就踩着高跟鞋跑了。我还是第一次见人穿着那么高的跟能跑那么快的。”  
沈鼎听得眼皮直跳，差点儿没把鼻子气歪。  
傅璟原来那个号码停了机，仿佛故意躲着他似的。沈鼎不由得嘲讽地想，寄离婚协议书的是他傅璟，逼他直接从乡下连夜赶回京都的是他傅璟，不接电话的也是他傅璟，跟这几天找上门来的那些人有关系的还是他傅璟！  
妈的。  
沈鼎觉得无力又挫败。  
才一年……他们之间的感情，就变得这么脆弱了？  
那这一年里傅璟打来的那些电话，都是假的？都是哄着他玩儿的？  
沈鼎对着沈铂实在笑不出来了，眼前有什么东西摇摇欲坠，他咬咬牙，堪堪低下头。  
沈铂混迹商场多年，善于察言观色得很，感觉到沈鼎的不对劲，刚准备扶住他的肩膀想问，沈鼎立马就背对着他站起来了：“哥，我这几天都有些睡眠不足，想休息了，要不你先回去吧。”  
沈铂微不可查地皱了皱眉，却没有去逼他，只是淡淡道：“好，那你好好休息。”  
沈鼎“嗯”了一声，带了点鼻音。  
“哥，我就不送了，路上注意安全。”沈鼎这一句声音都哑了。  
再听不出来这里头的不对劲，那可就是傻子了。  
沈铂说了声好，把从国外带的小礼物从衣兜里拿出来放在茶几上，很快就离开了。  
他出了别墅大门，侧目朝傅璟和沈鼎二人的家望了一眼，拿出手机打了个电话。  
“喂，……傅璟人在哪儿？”  
那头说了什么。  
沈铂神色淡淡：“今天刚回来？傅氏？好，我知道。……没事，小鼎回来了，可能和傅璟分别得有点久，我看他一副要哭的样子。”但随即话锋一转，“帮我查查傅璟在这一年里有没有和一些不三不四的人来往。”


	5. 005. 他后悔了，他舍不得

005.

沈鼎想离开这栋别墅，这个念头自沈铂离开后就一直没消停过。  
他三番五次想把戒指摘下来，却总是在最后关头停住。  
沈鼎知道自己心软，此刻免不了想狠狠唾弃自己。  
沈铂的电话是在中午打来的，沈鼎当时正盘算着搬去外面。  
“傅璟回来了。”  
沈鼎握住电话，嘴唇翕动着，艰涩着声音说了个好。  
通话一结束，他就站起身，将屏幕上满是购房租房信息页面的笔电轻轻合上，换了身干净衣服出了门。  
他要去傅氏。无论如何，他都想和傅璟当面说清楚。  
–  
傅璟这几天一直筹备着出院的事，他不想让沈鼎等急，每次想下床都会被郝酉按回去。  
傅璟憋屈得很，忍不住冒火：“我他妈是上司还是你是？！”  
郝酉知道他的脾性，只会嘴上用点强，因而总不痛不痒地说：“请您再忍忍。”  
花钱请的那些个“小三”们统一来找傅璟拿钱，郝酉自然代替他出去，付款的时候听到了其中一个女Beta的几句抱怨。  
“夫人可真凶，难怪傅总要用这个法子逼他离婚。就那脾气，谁能受得了他。”  
郝酉不咸不淡地回道：“要是你深爱了十年的老公被你发现在外面养了情人，而且对方还耀武扬威地找上门来，你会怎么做？恐怕不是光动嘴皮子那么简单吧。”郝酉难得说了这么长的话，女Beta手里拿着报酬，面上尴尬得哑口无言。  
帮忙演戏的人一散，郝酉就回了医院的病房。刚一开门，就看到上司正背对着他撅着屁股，强行提前拆了石膏的右腿毫无知觉地靠在床沿。傅璟现下穿个裤子都费力得很，额头和鼻尖渗出汗来，竟是带了几分狼狈和可怜。  
郝酉从没见过他这个样子，一时间有些呆愣，心里有些不是滋味。  
听到动静，傅璟朝他转过头来，刚才的灰败一下子消失不见了踪影：“过来搭把手。”  
谁能想到，堂堂傅氏傅大总裁有朝一日竟是连穿衣都不能自主呢？  
郝酉想到了沈鼎。  
“您要出院？”  
傅璟嗯了一声，笑起来：“你信不信，我一回公司，下一秒就能收到沈鼎来了的消息。”他一说到沈鼎，眼里都自动地闪着星星。  
郝酉张了张嘴，一个字也说不出。  
–  
如傅璟所料，他前脚刚踏进公司，半小时后就听到前台小姐甜美中带了点局促的接线声：“总裁……沈、沈先生到了。”  
正坐在总裁专用皮椅上的傅璟将眼珠转至眼角，扫了一眼郝酉领进来的那个男孩儿，抬起下巴边示意坐到沙发上去，边回复道：“请他上来。”  
他挂了讯号，眸光冷淡地投向那个Omega男孩儿。男孩儿样貌秀丽妖冶，衣着暴露，此刻见傅璟正看着自己，便笑着冲他抛了个媚眼。  
傅璟心里不适，满脑子情不自禁想起了沈鼎。那人平日里哪会这般卖弄风情。  
……一年了。一年没见到他家小草莓了。  
傅璟面上绷紧，示意郝酉出去，冲那男孩儿说：“郝酉交代过你的都明白了？”  
男孩儿点头，故意伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇：“放心吧，傅总。”他还刻意调整了一下姿势，哪知傅璟根本没把注意放在他身上。  
门外传来渐行渐近的脚步声，傅璟神色一凛，低声催促他：“赶紧过来！”  
男孩儿连忙跑过来，跪在了他两腿.之间。  
Alpha浓厚的雄性气息混杂着信息素的迷香，男孩儿有些醺醉了，手忍不住想去拉傅璟的裤链，下巴猛地被捏得死紧，男孩儿白了脸，吃痛地抬眸，被上方冷厉的视线吓得浑身一激灵。  
那眼神像是在警告他，什么该做，什么不该做。  
他这才收回那些不该有的心思，完成这次的任务。  
沈鼎打开总裁办公室门的时候，就听到了桌后面沙哑娇柔的呻唤喘息声，丝丝入耳，旁人听了准会面红耳赤。  
可惜沈鼎现下只觉得身体发冷。  
他隔空迎上傅璟的目光，差点没掉下泪来。  
娇.吟还响彻着，男孩儿贴着傅璟的膝盖，指尖在大张的嘴里来回攒动。  
傅璟注意着沈鼎的脸色，盯着沈鼎冲男孩儿说：“好了，吐出来，已经软了。”他故意发出拉裤链的声音。  
年轻男孩儿的声音终于停了。  
沈鼎惨白着嘴唇，心脏抽疼，对傅璟面无表情地说：“看来是我打扰到你们了。”  
傅璟趁着他说话的空当，贪婪地把他从头到脚用视线快速舔了一遍。  
……老婆瘦了。在乡下有好好吃饭吗？真恨不得把他拉进怀里打一顿屁股。  
面上却说：“没事，反正你我都快离婚了。”  
沈鼎站都站不稳了。脚下仿佛结了冰，才勉强支撑着他。  
亲口从傅璟口中听到这句话，伤害远比他想象中的还要大。  
沈鼎快速深吸几口气，可终究还是没忍住，猛地上前把跪在他两腿.间的男孩儿一下子扯了起来，盯着他红艳艳的水润嘴唇冲傅璟怒骂：“你他妈现在喜欢这一款了是吧？！”  
男孩儿被沈鼎这一动作给吓住了，动也不敢动，偷偷拿眼神向傅璟求救。  
傅璟看他一眼，而后皱起眉对沈鼎说：“有什么事你冲我来，别拿他出气。”  
听到这一句，沈鼎眼皮一跳。心已经全部凉透了。  
他伸臂将男孩儿扔出老远，陡然拔高的嗓音震得桌子都在抖：“滚——！”  
那男孩儿吓傻了，还站在那儿。身上的小背心松松垮垮，光滑白皙的肚皮都露了出来，小腰不盈一握，确实有勾.引男人的好本领。  
沈鼎冷冷地朝他看过来：“还在这里待着干什么，信不信老子把你就地弄死？”  
门立马开了，下一秒被大力关上。  
总裁办公室里一时静得只能听到空调的风声。  
沈鼎站定在傅璟的面前，没注意到傅璟这时候悄悄把右脚往椅背后移了移。  
“你品味真差。”沈鼎说。  
下一秒，一记恶狠狠的耳光扇在了傅璟那张俊挺的脸上！  
傅璟被打得霍然偏过头去，嘴皮登时渗出血来。  
沈鼎发誓自己下手从没哪次像刚才那样重过。  
傅璟好一会儿才把头转过来，看着他脸上的泪痕，眼底一暗，真恨不得就这样把人搂进怀里狠狠地亲，跟他说一千遍一万遍——老婆我爱你，你去支教的这一年里，我每天都想你想得快发疯。  
“……离婚吧。沈鼎。”傅璟咽下带血的唾沫，开口说。  
“你他妈对得起我吗傅璟！”沈鼎俯身拽住了他的衣领，眼睛瞪得大大的，有滚烫的泪一颗一颗砸到了傅璟的手背。  
傅璟喉咙动了动，咬紧牙狠下心说：“是我的错，离婚协议书上我财产的百分之八十都划给了你。”  
“我他妈的不稀罕！”沈鼎冲他大吼，直接伸手把他办公桌上的台灯砸在了地上，噼里哐当的声音划在地板上尖锐又刺耳，“傅璟，你行，你可真是好样的，十几年的感情……说不要了就不要了，你把我沈鼎当什么？你当我沈鼎是你召之即来挥之即去的小狗吗？！你他妈考虑过我的感受吗？！当年你要老子嫁给你的时候你怎么说的？全他妈当放屁是不是？！你说我是你最爱的小草莓……哈哈哈哈……”  
沈鼎越说越激动，最后仰头自嘲地大笑起来，没发现傅璟眼眶也跟着红了。  
”……你果然还是喜欢Omega是不是？我这么个Beta一直不能生孩子你很憋屈是不是？你是不是嫌我老了、丑了，觉得我配不上你了是不是？我他妈比不过刚才给你含j.b的小鸭子是不是？！”  
傅璟满嘴苦涩：“沈鼎……”  
“够了——！”沈鼎暴喝，拍开他的手，脸上湿粘一片，已经哭得不成样子了，他哑着声音说，“够了，傅璟，你不是想离婚吗？好，我成全你。我沈鼎……成全你。”  
他说罢，红着眼蛮横地扯下了手指上佩戴多年的戒指，毫不怜惜地将其往地上摔去。  
晶亮的小东西骨碌一声弹得老远，不知道滚到哪里去了。  
傅璟这时想要抓他的手，被他一巴掌又扇了过去：“别拿你的脏手碰老子！”  
他咆哮过后，决绝似的，头也不回的，往门口走去。  
–  
一阵惊天撼地的摔门声后。  
万籁俱静。  
–  
一直躲在茶水间的郝酉沉默地看着沈鼎飞速离开的背影，过了片刻，轻声拉开了总裁办公室的大门。  
地上一片狼藉，玻璃碎四处散落。  
郝酉抬眸，怔忡地对上了傅璟通红的双眼。  
他听到他的上司趴在办公桌上哭着对他喃喃着说：“郝酉，我后悔了……我后悔了……我伤害了他……我让他哭了，我让他哭了……”悔恨自责的声音到了最后几乎成了哽咽的气音。  
“我舍不得……我根本舍不得……  
“老婆……”  
傅璟声音已是模糊，他突然泄愤似的用力捶打了几下自己没有知觉的残疾右腿。


	6. 006. 峰会在即

006.

在没真正见到沈鼎之前，傅璟一直认为离婚是正确的决定。  
他后半生落了个残废，怎么能去拖累沈鼎？  
可是，那日在总裁办公室，沈鼎那样伤心欲绝，每一个痛苦崩溃的神情都像是烙印，刻在自己的脑海，只要闭上眼，沈鼎红肿的双瞳和气得发颤的鼻翼、嘴唇，就会一一在眼前浮现。夜里，伴随着身上伤口隐隐的疼痛，傅璟孤零零躺在残留着沈鼎睡过后的气味的双人床上，手里攥着被沈鼎扔弃的戒指，嘴唇贴着吻了又吻，终是哽咽了。  
“……鼎鼎。”  
……这是他自己单方面做的选择，轻而易举毁掉了两人多年的感情。  
傅氏的人连日来很少见到傅璟在公司走动，唯一在大厅待得有些长的一次还是前不久沈鼎出现的时候。当时，大厅里的很多员工都能看到郝酉推着个轮椅出来，而坐在轮椅上的人……正是他们的总裁。  
消息爆炸性地隐秘传开。  
有人跑来问，郝酉就用一句“轻微性骨折”轻飘飘搪塞了回去。他的表情冷静而平淡，自然而然又顺理成章地给人一种事情根本不严重的感觉。更何况，傅璟本人神色还是一如既往，让旁人瞧不出半点儿端倪，他开会时就坐轮椅——美其名曰“虽然脚伤不严重，可也懒得动”，偶尔员工还能看到他一边转着轮椅一边自娱自乐地哼曲儿，看起来和以前没什么区别。但通常情况下，他都是撑着拐杖，走时面色也不见吃力的模样。  
“您这是何苦。”郝酉看他一回到办公室就疲惫地扔掉拐杖坐下，忍不住如此说。  
傅璟故作轻松嘴里哼的曲儿停了。他默默合上文件页，将头扭向窗外，没头没尾冒了一句：“……时间定在了下周日。”  
郝酉一怔。  
-  
沈鼎那天和傅璟歇斯底里闹翻后，连夜就搬离了公寓，很快在二环线买了个二手房，屋子很新，以前几乎没怎么住人。  
将戒指扔下的那一晚，沈鼎哭着去酒吧里喝了一夜的酒，喝得酩酊大醉、不省人事，最后已经神志不清到随便拽了个过路Alpha泪流满面地喊傅璟的名字。  
下面的人来汇报时，傅总颤着唇骂道：“还他妈木着干什么！赶紧叫辆出租车把他安全送到家啊！”他说这句话的时候，反射性地站起来，却因没有知觉的右腿而狼狈地跌坐回去。  
几分钟后，下属又来了电话：“傅……傅总，可……沈先生他怎么也不肯回您和他的那栋别墅，他说你们要离婚了，那是您的家，不是……他的。”  
傅璟鼻腔一酸，嗓子都哑了：“赶紧给他安排个好的宾馆啊！他有没有哪儿不舒服，你守着他，免得他出了什么岔子。”随后他就安排了几个保镖过去。  
他蓦地想起郝酉对自己的说的话——这是何苦。  
是啊……傅璟，他扪心自问自己，你这是何苦呢？  
可……落棋无悔。  
-  
距离约定去民政局离婚的日子还有两天。  
在邻市召开的N50企业峰会将在星期五晚上如期举行。  
沈铂回国没待两天又得飞国外，沈鼎他大嫂好不容易见着人，一听又要出差，班也不去上了，在家里和沈铂撒娇闹脾气。沈铂只好给助理打电话延迟工作上的事，脚上的皮鞋脱了，走回来安生哄人，后来索性哄到了床上。他们的Alpha儿子今年三岁，被送到曾祖母那儿玩去了，夫夫俩难得过了几天二人世界。房.事进行得正火热呢，助理又来了电话。  
“沈总，今晚的N50需要您出席。”  
两人的下半身还紧紧.连着，身.下人的撩人叫声故意浮在耳侧，夹杂着舌尖的湿意，沈铂宠溺又无奈地吻了吻他，来回应他在人前的小恶作剧。助理显然听到了，当即停了声。  
“反正是酒会嘛，那些人你平日里都见过，这次不如让小鼎去。”程珧温和地笑着说，“他最近心情很不好，也不能老是闷在家里。干脆就让小陶带他去邻市，顺便散散心。”  
沈铂说了声好，就对电话那头还等着的助理小陶吩咐了几句。  
“好的，沈总。那我先不打扰您和夫人了。”  
接到陶助理的电话，听到对方说明来意后，沈鼎原本想要拒绝，又听对方说：“程先生和沈总很久没相见了，沈总原本前些天就该出国处理事务，但这段时间都把事情全往后推了，待在家里陪他。沈鼎先生，您看……”  
大哥经常飞国外沈鼎是知道的，大嫂有多想念他大哥，沈鼎也是知道的。爱人好不容易有时间能腻在一块，每分每秒有多珍贵，沈鼎深有体会，于是就应了下来。  
可是他忘了，N50是企业峰会，理所应当的，和沈氏分庭抗礼的傅氏，自然也在邀请名单里。  
沈铂那时还沉浸在温柔乡，难得清醒的理智也被抛到九霄云外去了。回过神来时，一听，人说沈鼎已经动身飞邻市了。  
他想起弟弟之前突然说在外面找了新房的事，只觉得他和傅璟之间的这件事怎么琢磨怎么不对劲。


	7. 007. 老婆，你转过头看看我

007.

沈鼎喜白色，身上穿的，平日里用的，差不多都跟白色挨边。这次出席N50峰会，他穿上了纯白色的高定西装，插花眼上别了枚洒着露水的粉玫瑰。  
陶助理在飞机上调侃他，说他不像是去参加商务会议的，而是去做新郎官的。  
沈鼎听前半句时脸上还带着笑，到了后面笑容就黯淡凝结了。和婚姻挂钩的一切词汇，他都听不得。念及陶助理并不知情，沈鼎也就礼貌地说了些别的来岔开话题。  
沈鼎作为沈家养子，自十二岁沈家主母去世后就开始遭到冷落，原因就在于沈家家主续娶了一个年轻貌美的新妻子，成了沈铂和沈鼎两兄弟的小妈。沈铂对生母感情深厚，自然是不肯喊小妈为妈，沈鼎虽然没受过沈老爷子原配的多少关怀和照顾，但由于自小和大哥关系甚笃，也就随了大哥。小妈过门的第二年就为沈老爷子生了个男孩儿，取名为沈斐，今年刚满二十。  
小妈有意将沈斐培养成足以和沈家现任当家沈铂抗衡的狠角儿，从沈斐小时候就开始叫他学习金融知识，可惜沈斐不争气，一看到金融书就逃跑，长大后越来越醉心于艺术，没有遗传到其父兄的半点商业头脑。小妈咬碎了一口银牙，看儿子的眼神是恨铁不成钢，看沈铂的眼神简直恨之入骨，至于看他沈鼎……虽然沈鼎身上并没有流着沈家的血，在沈家没什么地位可言，但由于背后站着沈铂这么个大靠山，小妈也多少对他有些忌惮。只可惜，小妈空有野心，却没有手段。  
沈铂得知沈斐喜欢绘画，还专门为他开办画展，出版个人画集，安排他和艺术界里的大腕儿们进行交流。沈斐被他这个好脾气的大哥收拾得服服帖帖，一天到晚总要在母亲面前说几句沈铂的好话，而从事文学的二哥沈鼎也偶尔会帮助他增加创作灵感，沈斐对自家的两位哥哥只喜不厌，可让小妈险些怄坏了身体。  
听人说沈铂派沈鼎代替出席峰会，小妈气得一把挂断了电话，走到沈斐卧室门口，见他拿着水粉笔涂涂抹抹，一口气差点没上得来：“你啊你，真是……！”她骂骂咧咧，却说不出口。  
沈斐耳朵里还塞着耳机，听到有人说话，这才转过头问了句：“怎么了妈咪？”他定睛往他妈脸上一瞧，咧嘴笑起来，“诶，换口红了？色调搭配得不错。”半句不脱艺术。  
小妈愤愤地跺脚走了。  
沈斐在那儿笑：“妈咪，大哥已经是当家的了，您还上蹿下跳干什么呢？这么多年了，咱们安分点儿过日子不好吗？”  
他把自己新画的作品拍下来发给了两位哥哥，没一会儿就收到了哥哥们的点赞。  
沈斐给沈鼎发了条短信过去：二哥，不是去参加峰会了吗，已经安全下飞机了？  
沈鼎很快回复：嗯，刚下，不然怎么敢联网给你的大作点赞？  
沈斐被“大作”两个字哄得脸上乐呵呵。  
-  
沈鼎和沈斐一样，都对商业没什么兴趣，反倒喜欢钻研人文方面。和傅璟结婚多年，沈鼎也鲜少跟随傅璟出席这些大型或正式场合，他本人并不太善于和人交际，觥筹交错和衣香鬓影直惹得他脑子发晕，恨不得立刻放下酒杯往家里赶，把头埋进那一堆珍藏的古籍里呼吸书卷气。  
但为了沈铂，他倒是可以坚持坚持。  
N50企业峰会的晚宴开设在邻市CBD一家五星级酒店里，沈鼎跟随陶助理搭乘了一辆商务包车，从正门走了进去。  
来此之前，沈鼎没想过会在这里碰到傅璟。当他真正隔着幢幢人影看到那抹身影时，这才自嘲地反应过来——既然是大型商业活动，怎么可能少得了傅氏？  
沈鼎暗示自己别去注意，从穿梭在人群之中的waiter那儿拿了杯香槟，刚准备啜饮一口，面前就迎面走来一个不认识的人给他打招呼：“沈二少沈鼎公子。”  
沈鼎不认识这人，这人反而还认识自己，沈鼎觉得奇了，这时陶助理附在他耳边悄悄说了一句：“沈总在此之前给大家都打过招呼了，说是由您代表沈氏出席，对面这位是富业集团的陈董。”  
沈鼎明白过来，和气地笑着伸出手：“您好，陈董。”  
陈董热情地回握住他的手，和他碰杯。  
之后沈鼎和其他人也进行诸如此类简单的碰面，算是彼此都混了个眼熟。  
他以为就这么自然平顺下去就挺好，没想到下一秒就出了点岔子。  
“沈二少，您先生傅总在那边，您怎么不过去？我瞧见他身边还带了个水灵的女伴，这放着正室不管，可成何体统啊。”说话的是个年轻的男Beta，举手投足间带了点媚气，不知是这里头哪个总的情人。  
沈鼎一听，恨不得当场把杯子里的酒往这人脑袋淋上去。  
他脸上仍是带着笑：“成不成体统也跟你没什么关系，你说是不是？”他一生气嘴巴就容易变得刻薄。  
那Beta撇下嘴，小声嘀咕了一句：“早听说了，傅总要和你离婚。”  
沈鼎抿唇，这次没有去反驳他。他早已过了而立之年，什么场合该说什么话，什么时候该适可而止，他已是懂得。  
“这位先生，恕我失陪。”沈鼎越过他打算走。  
“难怪人家都说，这家花哪有野花香，糟糠之妻……啧啧，比不过外面那些个年轻貌美的男孩儿姑娘。”  
陶助理听得脸色都僵了。  
沈鼎停住脚，转过身，将杯子里的残酒轰地泼到了他脸上。  
这一举动，惹得全场哗然。  
众人纷纷停了交谈，朝事发现场望去。傅璟见周围人在往某个地方看，也跟着撇过头去，下一刻，在看到沈鼎清瘦的背影时，不由怔住。  
沈鼎面无表情地看着男Beta：“你有什么权利对我的私事自以为是的评头论足？”他的声音清冽冷淡，却字字如冰似箭，“听好了，我沈鼎只要一天还没和傅璟离婚，我就还是傅氏的董事之一。更何况，今天我是代表的沈氏集团出席。不知道沈某哪里惹了你，让你来对我这么阴阳怪气？”  
男Beta煞白了脸。整个大厅鸦雀无声。  
傅璟早在听到沈鼎说“你有什么权利对我的私事自以为是的评头论足”时就炸毛了，卷起袖子活像要同那男Beta大干一架的气势，拐杖刚往前移动一步，就被郝酉提示性地拉住。  
傅璟经商头脑好、手腕高明，与人交际时也很会表露情商，可唯独在与沈鼎有关的任何事上，极易沉不住气。  
他扭过头瞪了一眼郝酉，硬生生把火气憋了回去。  
四下寂静，因而傅璟低沉威严的嗓音显得格外清晰：“故意来搞事的人送出去就是了，保安呢？把那个男Beta带走。”他一边说一边注视着沈鼎的背影，敏锐地发现那人肩膀一颤。  
……老婆，你转过头来看看我啊。  
傅璟恨不得把脑袋抬了又抬，身子挤了又挤。  
可是沈鼎没有转身。  
两三个戴着耳麦的保安很快赶了过来，架着那个男Beta就往门口走。  
“好了好了，大家继续吧，可别因一个无关紧要的人给冷了气氛。”说话的是刚才和沈鼎打过照面的那位陈董。  
他似乎颇有威望，只含笑说了这么一句，现场的气氛很快又活了起来。  
沈鼎这才转过头来，甫一抬眸，隔空就猛地撞上了远处傅璟朝他望过来的视线。沈鼎被烫着了似的将视线不自在地移开，看到了傅璟身旁紧挨着的、一直挽着他手臂的身材高挑的漂亮女伴。她正和傅璟说着什么，可傅璟看也没看她，还是痴愣愣地盯着沈鼎看。  
沈鼎只觉得此刻自己的呼吸都静止了。  
目光下移，他这才发现傅璟的右手杵着根医疗拐杖，那人右脚没挨着地。沈鼎瞳孔骤然收缩了一下。  
一时间，心全乱了。


	8. 008. 再看他一眼我就崩了

008.

上一秒还为着老婆在看自己而沾沾自喜的傅璟一下子慌了神，手里的拐杖拿也不是丢也不是，可把他脸都给憋红了。  
这才几天没见，脚就受伤了，要是沈鼎过来，他会问自己什么呢？他应该不会猜着什么吧？若是要问，就说前两天走路不小心摔骨折好了。他这站得好好的，可不像后半生残疾的人，沈鼎应该想不到那程度去。傅璟在脑袋里胡思乱想着，再一抬眸，原来那个地方哪还有沈鼎的人影。  
郝酉在他后面叹了口气：“傅总，他走了。”  
傅璟拉下脸来：“我没看他！”  
一旁的女伴云里雾里，却在听到他这句孩子似的撒气的声音时，哑然失笑。  
傅璟对她说：“扶我上去坐会儿，待会儿你就可以离开了。”  
女伴点了点头。  
二楼休息室的几个包厢里都坐了人，傅璟上个楼梯可险些累死。他就像只青蛙一样单着腿往上蹦，没蹦几步腿就酸了。女伴看他满头大汗，皱起眉道：“您慢点。”  
郝酉跟在两人身后，感觉到背后有一道目光一直注视着这儿，转头就看到远处的沈鼎在望着他们三个。郝酉心一咯噔，连忙装作没看见似的把身体转回去，低声催促傅璟：“傅总，您快点，夫人在朝这边看。”他这么一着急，转口就回到了十年喊习惯了的称谓。  
傅璟心想那还得了，赶紧一鼓作气蹦上去。  
他此刻的模样多多少少显得滑稽，明明穿得人模人样，可是不得不一蹦一跳地走路。187的个头，硬生生让他看上去缩了水。  
不知为何，沈鼎瞧着瞧着，就心疼起来，恨不得自己上去扶，给傅璟擦汗。可是好半晌又反应过来，他俩都快离婚了，是傅璟做了对不起他的事。他在这儿还贴心贴肝的，没准傅璟根本没把自己当回事儿呢。  
“沈鼎先生，您在看什么？”陶助理的话让沈鼎回过神。  
“……没看什么，只是在想，这凡事都是要遭报应的。”沈鼎嘴带讥嘲地说。  
陶助理隐隐约约懂了点什么，明明沈鼎和傅璟二人是老夫老妻，可刚才俩人至始至终都没碰面，这着实让人匪夷所思，沈鼎也还故意拉着他躲开有傅璟出现的地方。他顺着沈鼎望过的方向看去，瞥到了一抹傅璟的背影：“前些日子都没瞧见傅总腿出问题呢，怎么今天就杵了根拐杖？”  
沈鼎听得又是眼皮一跳，语气尖酸又刻薄：“所以我才说，这凡事都是要遭报应的。”喉头发苦，沈鼎强压下心底的涩。  
陶助理赶紧闭嘴了。  
-  
傅璟一进包厢就泄气似的跌坐到了软沙发上。脸都白了。  
他其实左腿还有些伤，只是并不严重，但走路时老用同一只脚，身上的重量全压在一个地方，任谁久了都受不了。刚才在会场上他一直单脚站着，这里有人找他喝酒，那里有人要和他谈论合作事宜，傅璟根本没空调整状态。这下放松下来，人就疲了不少。  
郝酉把一个鼓鼓的信封递给了那个女伴：“辛苦了。门口就司机送你。”  
女伴笑着接了：“那我就先走了，傅总请好好休息。”  
傅璟抿着褪色的唇，冲她随意地挥了挥手。  
门被关上，郝酉盯着他有些狰狞的脸，问道：“要不要涂些药？”  
傅璟考虑了几秒，点了下头。  
他本就是提前出院，身上的伤还没好全，现下又这么一折腾，一时半会儿根本好不了。  
郝酉从公文包里取出腰，瞥到傅璟的西装插花眼上的花时，说了句：“今天夫人也别了一支粉玫瑰。”  
这心有灵犀的可怕默契让傅璟脱外套的手顿了顿。傅璟垂眸看着那支粉玫瑰，直接扯掉扔进了垃圾桶。而后便打着哈哈笑起来，自欺欺人地说：“害，我这人哪喜欢戴这些，装点儿文雅，装点儿文雅罢了……”  
郝酉眉尖挑了挑，没说话了。  
傅璟的胸前全包着纱布，此刻也稍稍渗出点血来。车祸事发时，挡风玻璃全部撞裂，有不少碎片砸进了傅璟的胸腹，但所幸都是块状的，没什么小细碎，好取。  
“待会儿就把这些给处理掉，别让人发现了，听到没？”傅璟指了指那团刚被取下的红纱布和膏贴。  
郝酉说了声明白。  
N50鱼龙混杂，表面上大家都是有头有脸的人，谁知道背后有多少不敢公之于世的内幕。傅璟担心这里头有霍镇东的眼线，为了避免不必要的麻烦，给人落下把柄，还是小心谨慎的好。  
十分钟后，傅璟从包厢杵着拐杖走了出去，打算上楼去一趟卫生间。郝酉问他是否需要帮忙，傅璟摆手。  
即使他腿瘸了，他也是有尊严的男人，他也是下面那活儿比谁都大的Alpha！傅总这下可找到了自信，内心多了点慰藉。  
从卫生间里出来后，傅璟打算去露台上坐坐，抽根烟看看夜景。他也烦商场的那些事，以前从宴会上下来，最喜欢的就是回家躺在沈鼎膝盖上听他讲国学、将古典诗词、讲古人的风流轶事。虽然他大多时候听着听着就容易睡着，不是沈鼎讲得没意思，而是老婆那时的声音很温柔、很动听，让他难得像个孩子一样安心地沉沉睡去。沈鼎正讲到兴头上呢，哪知听的人已经欢快地打起了小呼噜，别提多气了。可低头看着傅璟泛青的下眼睑，什么火气都立即烟消云散了。  
……怎么又想起沈鼎了？傅璟烦躁地扒了扒头发，从衣兜内掏出个小方盒来看。  
里面躺着大小不一的两枚陈旧男戒。  
沈鼎的身高只比他矮两厘米，但手指骨要比他细很多，白皙又纤长，在床上的时候，指尖总是随着全身激红。  
傅璟脑子不自觉地开起了染坊，下面那活儿就开始不听使唤了。他咬起一根烟，转移注意力似的吸了好几大口。  
冷不丁的，面前站了个人。  
傅璟原本侧着身，看到来人差点儿没把烟给甩出去。  
这黑灯瞎火还能修身玉立、光彩耀人的，不是沈鼎还能是谁。  
傅璟把盒子快速塞进衣兜里，香烟的白雾迷蒙了他痴傻的视线。  
“腿怎么弄的？”沈鼎主动开了口。  
该来的还是要来。傅璟心想。  
他面上吊儿郎当一笑：“不就是前两天去中央公园走楼梯时不小心摔了嘛。”  
之前在办公室里发生的一切歇斯底里、声嘶力竭，似乎在这一刻都化为乌有。  
沈鼎垂眸，不知道在想什么。  
傅璟如坐针毡，生怕被聪明的老婆给瞧出了什么。  
“你倒是有闲情逸致？”沈鼎语气讥讽，“陪哪个小情人去的？去家门口登门拜访的其中一个，还是那天卖力含你j.b那个？野花踩多了，难免会被石头绊一跤对不对？”  
沈鼎是个文明人，这下连j.b这两字都能面不改色地说出口了。  
傅璟知道他被自己折腾得伤心又憋火，嘴上也不逞能了，干巴巴地应道：“……就我一个人去的。”  
沈鼎藏在袖口的手紧了紧，嘴上嘲讽得更欢实了：“堂堂傅大总裁不是个大忙人呢嘛，平日里签合同都嫌手软，一个人还有空去中央公园散心？”话锋猛地一转，“说了八百遍了，都叫你平常走路要时不时低头看一下路！你成天抬着头昂着个鼻孔跟谁横呢，跟空气横呢？！这下好了，腿给骨折了，走路还方便？！你是不是傻！”  
傅璟拿烟的手颤抖着，只恨不得直接扑上去把人搂在怀里狠狠地亲、使劲地亲，亲他个天荒地老，把人衣服扒了大战个三百回合才肯罢休。他老婆，他最爱的小草莓，这么多年搁自己面前还是牙尖嘴利，可实际里就是个刀子嘴豆腐心。  
沈鼎就这么顺嘴一说，当场就后悔了，恨不得转身拔腿就走。  
就听傅璟哑着声音应了句：“……谢谢。”  
骂你傻你还说谢谢！腿骨折了，脑子也不好了是不是！  
沈鼎又气又心疼，只想拧着他耳朵教训他。  
傅璟觉得自己再和他在这儿待下去，之前铺设好的一切都会功亏一篑。沈鼎就是他的软肋，他的克星。  
“我先走了，沈先生随意。”他说得潇洒又干脆，可杵着拐杖走得又慢又磕碜。  
沈鼎鲜少见他这么脆弱狼狈的模样，看着他一颠一颠杵着拐杖的背影，眼眶瞬间红了，想也没想的就跑上去扶他：“你慢点！”  
这下子，傅璟好不容易硬气起来的心肝也软得一塌糊涂了。  
他费了好大劲才装作镇定地把沈鼎的手给拽下，语气疏离：“别这样，沈先生，我们都快离婚了。”  
沈鼎僵住了动作。  
傅璟的背影消失得越来越远，沈鼎嘴里发苦，含糊不清地骂着：“傅璟你他妈就是个狗比！大傻比！我十几年前算是白瞎了眼……”有咸涩的液体溜进嘴里，沈鼎哽咽得说不出话来了。  
-  
汪隋是中途到的会场，照例和人挨个儿碰了杯后就上楼去找傅璟去了。  
他以前做唱见主播，后来转战游戏直播，事业搞得风生水起，前些年和袁苳在网上开了好几家大型女装服饰店，如今也在京都CBD开了实体，钱赚得盆满钵满，工作时间也自由，不像傅璟那样，一年到头需要遍地飞。  
这刚推门进来呢，就愕然地看到傅璟一个人坐在沙发上哭着擤鼻涕。  
将近一米九这么大个儿的男人呐，哭得可伤心了。  
汪隋以为自己做梦，还连忙眨了几下眼。  
“……兄弟，我撑不住了。”傅璟看他来，忍不住倒起了苦水。  
汪隋这人，看着很像道上的狠角儿，无论是贴着头皮的短刺似的头发，还是他身上硬邦邦的肌肉，抑或是天生凌厉的眉眼，反正气场怎么看都不像是能轻易亲近的好人。可汪隋实际上人很随和，不用说，就用眼睛去看，对很多事就能看得很清楚，是他们京都太子爷里头难得总是双商在线的一个。  
汪隋见他这副样子，向来云淡风轻的脸上难得变了一变：“这是怎么回事。”  
傅璟从小混天混地一魔王，别说汪隋他们，就是他爹妈，都很少见傅璟哭过。可现下傅璟一反常态，不顾脸面地哭成这样，汪隋觉得事情可能远远比自己想的要严重。  
“……撑不住了，我觉得我再多看他一眼我就要崩了。”傅璟好不容易停了下来，嘴皮还颤着。  
汪隋拧眉：“你真要和阿鼎离婚？”他把傅璟的脸掰向自己，“你真做了对不起他的事？听人说今天你还带了个女伴，话都没跟阿鼎说。”  
傅璟哑着声音说：“刚刚去露台……碰到了他，说了几句……他还骂骂咧咧地关心我……”  
“你到底为什么要和他离婚？那天你在群里说得煞有介事，我以为你是要和阿鼎玩什么奇怪的情.趣游戏！我还和苳苳还有瓶子说，看你俩谁演得过谁。”他那时候还自以为已经get到了，没想到完全是个大乌龙。  
傅璟一下子就激动了：“离婚能当游戏玩儿吗？！”  
汪隋噎了噎：“……我和苳苳就玩儿过。我俩还玩儿得挺开心。”  
傅璟差点没背过气去。  
气氛有些凝滞，汪隋本想率先开口打破沉寂，就听傅璟轻声说了句：“我腿瘸了。”  
汪隋没明白他这句话的深意，点了点头说：“你上次在群里和我们说过的，不过就是暂时走不动路，又不是……”电光火石间，他说话的声音就戛然而止了。  
傅璟就这么静静地看着他。  
汪隋脸色一白：“福晋，你……”他浑身僵硬地看了看他藏在西裤内裹着纱布的右腿。  
“我后半辈子都得杵着拐杖走路。”傅璟说这句话的时候，语气平淡得可怕。  
汪隋嘴微张着，没能说出一个字来。  
“所以，我必须和我老婆离婚。”  
难怪，难怪那天傅璟说——谁要是泄露了我腿瘸的消息给沈鼎，别怪傅某翻脸不认兄弟。


	9. 009. 离婚，离他妈的

009.

有些事情，哪怕是关系再好的兄弟，也不能讲出来。  
傅璟那日在N50的包厢里给汪隋交待了自己后半生残废的事，却没有向其透露他和沈鼎离婚的另一个动机。  
周日本该是惯例休息日，可傅璟却现身在了傅氏。  
上午九点整。总裁办公室。  
“事情查得怎么样了？”  
郝酉听到上司这么问，抿了抿唇，从公文包的文件夹里郑重取出了一个装有白色粉末的透明小包。  
“这是前不久托人在赌场查到的东西，这只是一部分小样。”  
傅璟面色凝重地接过，打开后伸出食指沾了点粉末在舌尖，呸的一声迅速吐掉。  
“妈的，霍镇东竟敢在老子的场子里卖白.粉！”还是高档货。  
郝酉被他的这一声暴喝吓得肩膀反射性地抖了抖。  
傅璟眸瞳阴鸷：“人处理了没？”  
“已经先行咬舌自尽了。”  
傅璟闻言不由得狞笑：“倒是个硬骨头。”他而后又幽幽地叹了口气，“……老子真不想淌这趟浑水，谁能想到他霍镇东居然是个涉.黑的。”  
郝酉本打算等他下一步发号施令，谁知傅璟噌地一下站了起来：“走了，送我去民政局。”  
傅璟没让郝酉扶，杵着两根拐杖蹦跶着自己就去开门了。  
郝酉看着他的背影说：“傅总，您可得想清楚了。”  
……这一去，就再也不能回头了。  
傅璟的脚步停住了，隔了一会儿才偏过头问他：“你没和汪隋他们说时间吧？”  
郝酉摇头。  
傅璟松了口气：“那就行。”随即瞪他一眼，“以后不许随便跟太子党打小报告！”郝酉知道上司还记恨着自己跟汪隋他们说他出车祸瘸了腿的事。仇可大了，简直恨不得记小本本。  
郝酉无奈地应了声是，心里想着，早知道要被说，当初就该冒着风险一并把消息告诉夫人。  
沈鼎，过了今天，就不是傅氏的总裁夫人了。  
-  
九点三十分。  
傅璟准时出现在了民政局门口，隔着车窗远远的就瞧见了坐在座椅上的人。  
心，猝不及防狠狠地揪紧了。  
沈鼎看起来精神很不好，眼眶红红的，像是哭过。他只手攥着身份证、结婚证以及离婚协议，偶尔抬头看了一眼从民政局里出来的一对对新婚燕尔，忍不住抹了把脸。  
傅璟待在车里，就这么傻傻地看了他一会儿，突然不想下去了。  
郝酉透过后视镜看他，语气波澜不兴：“傅总，您可得想清楚了。”  
一听他提醒，傅璟烦躁又痛苦地嚷了一声：“知道了。”  
傅璟开车门的手全程在抖，杵在地上的拐杖都差点放空。  
郝酉赶紧眼疾手快地扶住了他。  
-  
“你们……真想好了？”穿着深蓝制服的办事员大妈扶了扶眼镜，语重心长地问。  
沈鼎别开头没说话，眼眶还红着。  
傅璟杵着根拐杖装作一冷酷无情拔x渣男的浑样，看天看地看花盆看空调，就是不看她，也不看沈鼎，只鼻翼动了动。  
……老婆换洗发露了。柠檬味的。  
还是以前的薰衣草好闻。  
“哎呀，我说啊，这个人呢，一辈子，能遇到合适的真不多。你俩结婚都十年了，有什么坎儿是过不去的？再苦再累不都走过来了？害，Alpha和Beta走在一起本来就不容易，所谓夫妻床头吵架床尾和，所谓百年修得同船渡、千年修得共枕眠，你们……”  
傅璟听得心头狂跳、额冒青筋，一巴掌拍到桌上：“大姐你办事儿能不能痛快点，磨磨唧唧的干什么？！离婚就离婚，废什么话！”他臭着脸，朗声咆哮道，“老子要离！现在！立刻！马上离！”  
办事员大妈吓得半晌嘴都没合上。  
后面有对等着办结婚证的新人看傅璟那架势还以为他要打架，赶紧面面相觑地往后退远，暂时离开了民政局。  
沈鼎当即火气跟着他上来了，腾地站起身也一巴掌拍桌子上，桌上的东西跟着弹了起来。他扭头就冲傅璟暴躁地骂道：“你冲人大姐吼什么吼！你离个婚想要闹得全世界都知道是不是？！这么着急干什么，害怕我赖着你不放？哈，你以为你傅璟有多牛批，我沈鼎离了你还愁找不到合适的了？！”他嗤笑一声，仰头把快要决堤的眼泪憋了回去，对办事员大妈说，“离！立刻离！离他妈的！谁不离谁孙子！”  
傅璟哽了哽喉咙，出口都是沙哑的：“对，谁不离谁孙子！”  
办事员大妈看他俩就跟看两只喷火龙似的，耳朵都差点被两人给震聋了。  
得了，敢情进来了两瘟神。  
办事员大妈也不打算苦口婆心地劝人了，直接给他俩办了离婚证。  
-  
从民政局里出来后，沈鼎站在傅璟的面前，扬了扬手里的离婚证，笑得比哭还难看：“……傅璟，这是你最后要的，这是我最后给的。”  
傅璟杵着拐杖一瞬不瞬地望着他，又听他继续道：“你自由了，我也自由了。”  
沈鼎当着傅璟的面捂住脸哭了起来。  
傅璟感觉到心口像是有人在用刀一下一下地割，万分狼狈地转过身，催他：“快走吧。……注意安全。”  
他就这样单脚站了很久很久，如同一尊雕塑，感觉不到脚上的任何疼痛。  
直到肩头落了一片苍翠的叶子，傅璟这才回头，对面，已是没有了沈鼎的身影。  
他笑起来，在心里说了句，再见，我的小草莓，我的宝贝鼎鼎。  
……你真正自由了。  
可我没有。


	10. 010. 傅璟，你这个大傻子

010.

“所以说，其实你早就对傅璟的离婚动机起了疑心，可是还是选择了和他离婚。”  
沈铂看着沈鼎平静的神色以及面前摆着的一张离婚证，温和地开口。  
是夜，澄澈的水晶灯光投射下来，鳞片似的波纹浮在沈鼎深色的衣物上。他根本没有像早上在民政局的时候那样歇斯底里、暴跳如雷，若不是亲耳听到沈鼎说事有蹊跷，沈铂会以为他已经绝望到心如死灰。  
这里是沈铂和程珧共同的家，沈铂将下半年的出国事宜全部抛给了一个信得过的副总，安心留在国内陪程珧和儿子。  
程珧热情地去冰箱里取了些水果做了个很精致的果盘，笑盈盈地把它放在了茶几上：“你俩可以边吃边聊。”  
“谢谢大嫂。”沈鼎冲他笑了笑，虽然没什么吃东西的兴致，但还是捧场地拿了根牙签戳了块苹果放进嘴里。  
“宝宝，过来坐。”沈铂冲程珧说，拍了拍自己身旁的空位。  
沈鼎每每听到大哥对大嫂的这个称呼，都忍不住一笑。  
程珧微微红了脸，嗔怪似的瞪了他一眼。沈铂眉眼弯起，似乎毫无自觉。  
沈鼎被他俩之间的相处气氛惹得眼眶微热，一时间就想起了傅璟，又很快压下念头，略带调侃地说道：“真好奇小葡萄听到了会不会又要闹小脾气。”沈璞淘——沈铂和程珧的儿子，小名小葡萄。璞淘二字，是沈铂和程珧各自给取的，沈铂希望他是一块越打磨越浑成的璞玉，程珧则希望他能每天都乐淘淘。  
“没生小葡萄之前他就老这么喊我，现在也时常改不了口。”程珧失笑，“他在家里叫错的时候，小葡萄会生气，嘟着嘴问他，‘爸爸真烦，谁知道你喊的是我还是爹地？’我俩在外面时他偶尔也会这么叫我，路过的人听到了都会莫名其妙地朝我看过来呢。”  
程珧是个Omega，长相精致，温润的脸上一双敛波桃花眼带了点似有似无的媚气，这媚气非但不俗，反而有种惑人的吸引力。沈鼎听他说话时都带着浓情蜜意，不由得为他和大哥深厚的情意感到歆羡。  
“瞧我，明明是在说小鼎的事，我一不小心又说了这么多废话。”程珧反应过来，连忙抱歉，却被沈鼎摇头阻止：“大嫂怎么能这么说，这话头可是我先挑起的。”  
“再说了，”沈鼎习惯性摸了摸左手的无名指，却发现上面空无一物，身子一僵，苦笑着说，“我其实也说不出什么来。到现在，我也还没弄清楚他和我离婚的真正原因，只是觉得这件事怎么想都难以置信。傅璟他……不可能是这么绝情的人。而且，他表现得这么着急，这么冲动，他的那些出轨举动，也都像是短时间内故意做给我看的把戏……我，搞不懂他究竟在想什么。如果离婚是他想要的，我可以迁就他，但，我想知道真正的理由。”  
沈铂和程珧是他除傅璟以外最信得过也最亲近的人，因而在这两人面前，他冷淡的伪装差不多通通都卸掉了，脸上的表情变化也多了不少。  
程珧和沈铂互相对视了一眼，程珧斟酌地开口：“小鼎，其实我和你大哥……有件事瞒着你。”  
沈鼎面上带了点疑惑。  
“因为这件事做得不太光彩，你大哥他……也很犹豫要不要告诉你。”  
沈鼎头一回见这两人这么严肃，一时间笑容消失了：“究竟是什么事，要突然搞得这么正式？”  
沈铂安抚性地搂住了程珧的细腰，对沈鼎说：“你支教的这一年，其实我一直有让你大嫂找私家侦探……看着傅璟。事实上，就在我上次离开你和傅璟的那栋别墅后，就又联系了线人。”  
沈鼎脸色微变。大哥嘴里的“看着”，其实就是“监视”。  
见沈鼎嘴唇轻启，沈铂轻声打断他：“我知道你会说我这个做法很过分，甚至……已经触及到了法律。所以，我选择借着今晚就向你坦白。”  
“大哥你……为什么要这么做？”沈鼎嘴唇有些抖，脑子里有些恐慌。他和傅璟的感情，在旁人看来真的如此脆弱？还是说，傅璟……真的有什么事在瞒着他？  
沈铂声音沉了沉：“因为在你正式下乡支教的前一个月，我无意间在京都沿线海港的仓库里，看到傅璟被人用枪挟持。”  
沈鼎闻言，刷的一下惨白了脸。  
“可能那些人不太清楚，那间看似废弃了的仓库，是我前不久同海港主事人签下的，用来屯海外的货物。”沈铂说，“他们应该是约了在那里见面，因为人很多，我当时和陶助理选择了绕道，随后就立刻报了警。”  
“那傅璟他……当时有没有受伤？”  
“没有。因为警察来得很快，那些人没来得及动手就被抓了起来。”沈铂说，“在那之后，我就非常担心，傅氏是不是内部出了什么问题，才让傅璟被道上的人挟持。于是我便托人调查，却发现傅氏运转一切正常。”  
“那为什么那些人要找上他？这跟他和我离婚……有什么关系？”沈鼎情绪激动起来，“为什么他在电话里从来都没和我说过？”  
“他若是跟你说了，你肯定会担心，到时候你会老老实实在乡下支教整整一年吗？”沈铂语气保持着平静，“我因为担心这件事会牵涉到你，所以就让你大嫂托人去调查傅璟这一年的动向。”  
程珧接过话头：“最开始你大哥怀疑是傅氏出了问题，可是调查后发现情况不是这样，后来他又担心傅璟走上了歪路，但傅璟几乎每天都准时准点地上下班，外出时也没有出现任何突发状况。我还问你大哥当时是不是错把别人看成了傅璟，他很肯定地说没有。大概是在你下乡有半年了的样子，线人发现傅璟在一周内每天都往一家挂名公司里打钱，笔笔都是上千万上亿的巨款。”  
沈鼎脸色白了又白。  
“那家挂名公司原来的法人是傅璟的一个旁系叔辈，说是公司，其实根本就是一块空地皮。”程珧继续说，“那人在三年前就死了，地盘被傅璟收回，后来傅璟把那片地盘留给了你，你成了其现有法人。”  
沈鼎猛地回忆起来，傅璟以前的确说过，他在东郊收了一块地，是专门留给自己的。可是沈鼎拿那块地不知道作何用处，因而使用权暂时转移到了傅璟手上。  
沈铂递给了程珧一杯水让他喝下，顺着他的话接着说：“傅璟对旁系的人一直待遇优厚，为的就是不让他们的触手伸到本家来，可是傅璟估计自己都没想到，他那个三年前死去的旁系叔叔，给他留下了一个堪称恶臭的烂摊子。那块地皮以前是一间大型储物库，事实上，是傅璟那个亡叔和一个地下毒.品组织的交接点。他借着傅氏本家的名义，和对方签署了五年毒.品交易协议。”  
沈鼎颤着嘴唇：“五年，那岂不是过了明年就……”  
“的确，过了明年协议确实就该截止了，可是那人的儿子替他父亲把合约续签了。”沈铂对上沈鼎微缩的瞳孔，“续签成了十年。”  
“那人儿子是个草包，心里只想着赚钱，却没有那个本事。以为那块地皮的法人是他父亲，却没想到真正的法人不是他父亲也不是傅璟，而是你沈鼎。”沈铂说，“因为他提供不出足够的毒.品货源，又没有钱去解约，所以畏惧得自杀了。其实换个角度想，他实际上是被道上的人给坑了。由于那块地盘的实际拥有者是你，傅氏从创立开始就不曾涉.黑，因此傅璟打算通过支付违约金直接毁约。”  
沈鼎明白过来：“所以，刚才嫂子说傅璟那一周内每天都打过去一笔巨款，其实是在向那些人付违约金？”  
程珧点了点头：“虽然说金额已经付足，合约理应失效，但似乎有人想故意打压傅璟，让这件事余波到目前为止仍然未平。”  
沈铂说：“后面的事我们没有再查下去，因为再查水就深了。但可以肯定的是，打压傅璟的人，应该和贩毒的那批人有关联，抑或是，他们背后就是同一个人。”  
“也就是说，他和我离婚……是不想我被牵连？”信息量前所未有的大，沈鼎话都快说不出话来了。  
“嗯，因为牵涉到了黑x会，按傅璟的个性，极有可能会做出和你离婚的决定。”沈铂点了点头，“但让他真正下定决心的导火线是什么，还有待商榷。”  
程珧这时似乎想起了什么，说道：“对了，线人告诉我说，之前他看到傅璟进了医院。”  
沈鼎眉心一紧，连忙问：“什么时候？”  
程珧想了下：“大概是你回来的半个月前。”  
“N50的时候我看到他右腿受伤了，需要杵着拐杖走路。”沈鼎说，“他告诉我说，是他前两天去中央公园给摔的。”  
程珧诧异地惊呼道：“可是我有个在傅氏工作的大学同学跟我闲聊时透露，之前傅璟右脚貌似就受了伤。他从医院回公司的那天，还坐着轮椅。但是据我那同学说，似乎傅璟伤得并不严重，只是懒得动才选择坐轮椅，员工们还时常能听见他坐在轮椅上轻松地哼曲。小鼎，你……你不知道？”  
沈鼎心赫然一凉。他不知道，他怎么会知道？他根本完全就被蒙在了鼓里！为什么郝酉没告诉他这件事？！难怪……难怪，那日他去总裁办公室，傅璟全程都坐着任他发脾气，从始至终都没站起来过！以傅璟那生龙活虎又要强又好面子的个性，如果是脚轻微骨折，怎么会坐轮椅去公司？怎么会严重到要坐轮椅的地步？若是轻微骨折，恐怕傅璟连拐杖都不想在人前拿才对。  
有什么东西渐渐在脑海里明晰，沈鼎突然奇异地镇定下来，问了程珧一个突如其来的问题：“大嫂，你知道我回来的半个月前京都有没有哪里出过很严重的车祸事故？”  
“车祸？”程珧想了想，“……好像是有一个。”  
沈鼎眼皮跳了跳。  
“但是很奇怪的是，那场车祸消息出来不到十分钟，就从网络上彻底消失了。”  
三人这时候默契地沉寂下来。  
很明显，是有人故意把消息压了下去。  
可……普通人谁会平白无故把车祸的消息给抹杀掉？  
良久，沈鼎苦笑起来：“原来……是这样……”他眼角泛红，缓缓地喃喃自语道，“我知道了。我知道了。”  
傅璟，你这个大傻子。


	11. 011. 你像草莓，又香又甜

011.

在N50见到傅璟的那一晚，沈鼎就隐隐觉得傅璟有什么事瞒着他，而离婚也许不过只是用来掩饰什么的借口。  
他当时和陶助理打了个招呼，打算去露台上散散心，走到拐角时就看到了站在那里的傅璟。那人把身体靠在沿侧的短墙凭栏上，右腿微微离地，拐杖也搁在一旁，手里正拿着一枚蓝色丝绒小方盒。那个方盒是用来装什么的，沈鼎再清楚不过，他记得自己明明当着傅璟的面就把戒指给扔了的，但，借着月光，他的确看到里面躺着他俩各自的戒指。傅璟大口大口地抽着烟，白色的雾迷离了整张脸，待发现自己来了后，就把方盒藏进了衣兜里。速度很快，唯恐被他发现，整个儿活像一藏宝被抓包了的孩子。偏偏面上打着哈哈，显得尤为漫不经心。  
明明都要离婚了，可为什么傅璟还要把戒指稳妥地收起来？  
沈鼎那时候快被傅璟的一系列反常给折磨得发疯。  
他在回程的飞机上想了很久。突然寄来的离婚协议、在电话里听到的人的呻唤、连续几天有不同的人找上门来、在办公室恰好撞见的不雅场面……一个个都像是自然却又憋足的谎言。  
那么快，那么唐突，简直就如同走马观花似的梦境。比起十多年来彼此之间相处的一点一滴，那些就宛如一场突兀的闹剧。  
沈鼎感觉到傅璟是在痛苦地把自己强行推开。  
他比傅璟早到了好几个小时，凌晨五点就坐在了民政局前的那排凉椅上。炽热的夏夜，蚊虫肆虐，可他们不喜欢沈鼎的血，只是绕着他嗡嗡地飞。沈鼎不去拍，也不去打，任它们吵嚷着。在约定好的九点半之前，沈鼎回忆起了和傅璟这十几年来共同走过的日子，回忆起了他们最初相遇时最为青涩的模样。  
那时候他们同校，高一，一个班，是同桌。沈鼎还记得傅璟和自己说的第一句话，让他一开始就对这个自来熟的Alpha没什么好印象：“同学你名字挺不错的，‘沈鼎’，深♂顶♂……”活脱脱一个开黄腔的臭流氓。  
沈鼎从小到大都没听过哪个人这么曲解他的名字，气得肩膀一颤一颤的，冷着张美人脸反唇相讥道：“你这个福晋也挺好，就是可惜，当不成正室。”  
他还以为傅璟要生气，没想到那人愣了一下，随即嘿嘿一笑：“同学你真有才！我从来没意识到我名字可以谐音成这样！”他冲沈鼎啪啪啪地鼓起了掌。  
沈鼎当时看他就跟看个傻子一样。  
……不是都说Alpha这一人种都吊炸天么，怎么他沈鼎旁边这个就跟个铁憨憨似的？  
十六岁的沈鼎性格高冷，在他们学校的Beta里的确是尤为惹眼的一个，好多Beta和Omega见对稀有的Alpha投怀送抱不成，便将目光锁定到了他身上。沈鼎烦不胜烦，他这人就是属于典型的怕麻烦，只喜欢独来独往，去的最多的地方除了教室食堂就是学校图书馆。沈鼎最初还以为傅璟人看着痞里痞气，上课也老打瞌睡，会是个不学无术的纨绔子弟，哪知有一次，他去自己从来没去过的图书馆三楼找文献时，发现傅璟正坐在小沙发上抱着笔记本电脑凝神看着什么。沈鼎从没见过他有哪次像那时那般认真过，一时间不由得驻足愣着看他。  
傅璟注意到有人的视线一直放在自己身上，将目光从电脑屏幕上移到了那人脸上，见是沈鼎，笑起来轻声问他：“不睡午觉？”  
沈鼎这才发现自己看傅璟看呆了，摇了下头就打算走。  
图书馆三楼没什么人，摆放着的文献也并不算多，沈鼎当时在钻研一个文学问题，跑遍了一楼二楼都没找到自己想要的资料，这才来之前从没来过的三楼碰运气。他有要事在身，因而不想和傅璟多说，哪知对方起身一把拉住自己，附耳问他：“你中午一直待图书馆？不如坐我这儿吧。”他说话的时候，温热的鼻息铺洒在沈鼎的后颈，有些微微的痒。  
那时候他俩已经当了快两个月的同桌了，沈鼎性格冷淡，虽然样貌出众，但同班同学都不敢太接近他。傅璟和他全然就是个极端，刚来学校名号打得很是响亮，原因是傅璟初中的时候就是校队篮球队的队长，初三时领着队伍在中学男子篮球团队竞技赛中拿了冠军——一举歼灭当时和他们同组的好几个高中队。他高一的时候个头就窜到了185，沈鼎和他结婚后偶尔会打趣他十多年来就只添了两厘米。  
傅璟要拉他坐自己身边，沈鼎哪会答应，挣开他的手就说：“我的包和课本都在二楼。”沈鼎找好了资料时已是差不多过了十几分钟，往回走一看，沙发上的人不在了。他以为傅璟是因为被自己拒绝生气了才走的，连忙跑下楼去，哪知到了二楼时，余光就不经意间瞥到了那人结结实实的身板和一头很是嚣张的挑染了白毛的头发。沈鼎觉得他家世来头肯定不小，否则早就被教务处抓去剪板寸了。傅璟就坐在他的座位旁，正拿着他放在桌上的印有草莓图案的水杯看。  
按沈铂自小给沈鼎的家教，沈鼎对于未经允许就拿别人的物品看或者使用这一行为尤为摒弃，走过去时脸上便不怎么高兴，哪知他刚坐下来，傅璟那个憨憨就指着那瓶子上的草莓说：“还挺像你。”  
沈鼎觉得自己在傅璟面前完全没什么耐心，这人秒秒钟就能破坏掉他的冰山面瘫表情。  
他们这一桌就坐了他们两个，沈鼎瞄了一眼桌上的“保持安静”告示牌，拿笔刷刷刷地在草稿本上写道：我脸上没草莓那么多坑。”   
傅璟原本想张嘴，却被沈鼎狭长又漂亮的眸子瞪了一眼，傅璟看了看周围都埋着头安安静静的，当即把嘴巴闭得死紧。  
草稿本很快递了回来，沈鼎瞄了瞄上面的话——傅璟的字迹就跟狗爬似的：我是说你很像草莓，不是说你脸。  
从小一心只读圣贤书、两耳不闻窗外事的沈鼎那时候没发现傅璟是在撩他，当即投过去一个疑惑的眼神。  
傅璟莞尔，依旧用他那狗爬式的字写了四个字：又香又甜。  
沈鼎再不明白那可就白白浪费掉他伤春悲秋、吊古怀今的文学感悟力了，在“又香又甜”下面直接批了五个字：你撩错了人。  
他冷着脸收回草稿本，霍地站起身，头也不回地留下傅璟一个人走了。  
沈鼎一下午都没和傅璟说话，当天晚上就失了眠。  
他躺在床上翻来覆去地想，想不明白傅璟怎么会撩他。第一，傅璟是个Alpha，文化成绩中等排上——这还只是平时上课从不听讲的结果，体育方面自不必说，样貌外形的确出众，想追他的人可以排半个操场。第二，他沈鼎是个Beta，还是个对信息素极为不敏感的Beta。班导不敢让班里的Omega和傅璟坐在一块儿，就是因为傅璟身上的信息素太强，初三时有一个Omega被他惹得发了情，其余的Omega都被传染得提前发情期，差点造成学校恐慌。可是别人把傅璟高浓度的信息素吹得天花乱坠，沈鼎却是跟鼻子失灵似的一点也没闻到。他坐在傅璟身边，十足十的气定神闲。后来两人在一起后傅璟告诉他，之所以沈鼎闻不到他身上的信息素，是因为他用了气味遮除剂，别的人还能稍微闻到一些，搁沈鼎这样的就干脆察觉不了。  
这第三……沈鼎翻了身，他和傅璟平日里也没什么太多的交流，同桌之间借个笔借张纸之类的互帮互助一下再正常不过，偶尔写字手臂碰到了也在所难免。沈鼎着实想不出来傅璟盯上自己的原因。  
沈鼎自那天晚上后就不知道该怎么面对傅璟了，而傅璟似乎也察觉到了，虽然上课依旧打瞌睡，篮球队训练的时候就抱着篮球跑出去，但不再抄沈鼎的作业了，借笔借橡皮擦故意找另一桌的人，话也不跟沈鼎说了。  
沈鼎最先还觉得能适应这样的转变，后来就莫名觉得憋屈起来。特别是下课后一群男男女女围在傅璟身边时，沈鼎觉得耳边嗡嗡嗡的像一群苍蝇在飞。女孩子们给傅璟面包、饼干还有糖果什么的，傅璟都一一接过了。沈鼎见状，火气当即就上来了——在这之前，傅璟从来不接这些零嘴，还厚脸皮地经常从自己这里抢东西吃。自己从家里带什么，他也就搭着自己吃什么。  
故意把书砸在桌上，沈鼎阴着脸就出了教室门，去外面兜了一圈回来时，沈鼎就看到傅璟跟个望夫石似的望着教室门，像是在等人，他周围的那一圈子人早散了。见沈鼎回来了，傅璟就冲他笑起来。  
“你是不是在吃醋？”听到傅璟这么问时，沈鼎脚下差点一滑。  
沈鼎以前从没遇到过像傅璟这般这么喜欢打直球的人，根本招架不住他。他没理他，坐在位置上又听傅璟讨好似的说：“我把东西都还给他们了。”  
沈鼎不想承认自己其实有些小高兴，冲傅璟冷嘲热讽道：“关我什么事。”  
哪知傅璟没生气，还笑着说：“我发现你这人，心挺软的，不像面上这么凉薄。”  
沈鼎眉尖一挑：“咱俩才认识多久，说得你好像很了解我。”想起这家伙撩过自己，沈鼎就觉得他有些轻浮。  
傅璟“害”了一声，煞有介事的说：“认识挺久了，算上今天，已经是四个月零十二天了。”  
沈鼎以为他胡诌的数目，没想到傅璟郑重地从书包里掏出来个日历本，上面的日期全涂了圈。傅璟指着上面的一个圈说：“你看，和你每处一天，我就在上面画个圈。”  
沈鼎蓦地心跳有些失控，面上一红：“你语文不好，话都说不来是不是？咱俩根本没处！”他说的是“处对象”的“处”，结果这个铁憨憨冲他吊儿郎当地笑起来，拍了拍胸口道：“我是处，甘愿为你守身如玉。”  
他这句话说得嗓门还挺亮，原本课间还吵嚷的教室一下子鸦雀无声。  
沈鼎一个头两个大，冰山表情再度破功，整圈脖子都红了。在全班的口哨声和起哄声中，沈鼎一把拉起他的手直接往外走，上了天台后就把他的爪子撒开。  
“你发哪门子疯。”沈鼎嘴唇绷紧。  
傅璟这时候也不笑了，直勾勾地盯着他：“……我没发疯，我认真的。”  
“你一个Alpha，到底看上我哪儿了？”沈鼎皱眉，他觉得自己给人的印象就是性冷淡加书呆子才对，除了脸好看以外，根本没什么吸引人的特质。  
傅璟沉默了一会儿，说：“你会看着少女漫画哭得上气不接下气，会被半路窜出来的小狗吓得又跑又叫，之后你跑不过它，就跟它对叫，硬生生把它吓跑了。你还会边走路边想事，有一次我看到你走着走着就平地摔了一跤，屁股朝天的那种……”他没注意到，面前的沈鼎整张脸都黑了。  
沈鼎的拳头是捏了又捏，阴恻恻地一字一蹦地问：“你……喜欢我这些？”这些都是他沈鼎妥妥的黑历史，傅璟上哪儿知道的靠？！  
他索性上前猛地攥紧了傅璟的衣领，有些咄咄逼人：“你倒挺闲情逸致，跟踪我？！”傅璟这张脸怎么看怎么欠揍！  
沈鼎以为他会大言不惭地承认，谁知道这个憨憨又蹦出一句让他全身僵硬的话：“我没有跟踪你，可是很奇怪的是，我每次都能在不经意间遇到你，就像是……你我之间有很特殊的心灵感应。”  
沈鼎愣了。  
“你偷偷躲在图书馆二楼看的那本少女漫画我后来也看了，知道你哭是因为男主角在他和女主角最深爱的时候出了意外死了；你怕狗，狗来挑衅你，你却没有对它做出任何攻击性的动作，反而蹲下来颤着手给它吃食，嘴里还客气礼貌地说‘请你快走’，可是狗不罢休，你就干脆和它互叫起来，中途还红着脸抬起头看周围有没有人；你很喜欢看书，也很喜欢思考，一旦入了迷脚上的动作就不注意了，有一次你摔进了一个水坑，我本想上前扶你，但你很快就站起身，嘴里还笑着说，‘这人呀，心思全到了一个地方，就把外界整个儿忘了’，腔调跟个小老头似的。”  
沈鼎嘴唇微张，什么话也说不出来。  
傅璟一瞬不瞬地看着他，继续道：“我之前总喜欢抢你的花生豆吃，结果之后那一个月你都带了花生豆；我有一次脚扭伤，你是第一个在我一走进教室就发现我不对劲的人；你嫌弃我上课睡觉，却默默为我抄了笔记；你看到我身边围着莺莺燕燕，脸上的表情跟块石头又臭又硬……”沈鼎听到这儿，忍不住嚷起来，“什么破比喻！”  
傅璟笑：“你还为我把落到地上的衣服捡起来，在我睡觉时悄悄把窗帘拉上。”  
沈鼎没发现自己耳朵红了：“别的同桌也会这样做。”  
傅璟定定地望着他说：“或许是这样。但，我动心了。我那天确实是在故意撩你，因为你真的很像草莓，又香又甜。”  
-  
沈鼎坐在凉椅上零零碎碎地把这些回忆起来的时候，脸上冰凉一片。  
伸手一摸，掌心里全是水。  
-  
在和傅璟拿到离婚证之后，沈鼎知道自己眼泪是憋不住的，很没出息的就当着傅璟的面哭了出来。可那人却堪堪转身，让他快点离开。  
明明那时的傅璟显得如此绝情，可沈鼎还是听到了那话语里的沙哑和沉痛。  
没有傅璟，哪里都不是他的自由。


End file.
